Black Golden Teal
by ihated14yearoldme
Summary: Who let me on this website as a kid? Here's another classic. I'm so ashamed of this one I actually threw my hands up in the air quite a few times looking back at it. Why? Just... Why? To top it all off it's basically my OC's awkward pre-teen years. They've matured very much. I promise Protective got a much better name and a healthy dose of modesty. P.S Another shoutout to that BFF.


Title: **Black, Golden and Teal**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: DragonballPhantom  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Published: 09-06-11, Updated: 07-19-12  
Chapters: 10, Words: 27,612

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Okay I know I said some stuff about not posting a lot cuz school is starting, and here I am writing a compleatley new story, but I couldn't help it! I HAD TO! o0e

This one makes me think I am officially obsessed with making Dragon Ball Z charicters mythical creatures (Don't like, don't read!). :3

This one is again again about Gohan, only he's not an angel this time!

Disclaimer: I officially do not own Dragon Ball Z. Seriously. I checked. And it says that a man named AKIRA TORIYAMA owns it. I'm thinking someone should make him a god. Seriously.

'I must put on my war face!' Huff 'Let me see yours Nail... Neeeds woooooork.' - Lord Guru from TFS- did I mention I don't own that either?

OKAY OKAY ON WITH THE STORY! o_e JUST STOP BUGGING ME TRUNKS!

-A little after the Cell Games... Like, when Gohan turns 16 or something. WHY AM I OBSESSED WITH TEENAGE GOHAN?-

Gohan sat outside, having a break from his studing. His shoulder length black hair swished agaisnt his neck as he watched his little brother, who was about 6, try to punch a hole through a rock. Gohan didn't trying stopping him, he knew it was just like punching a pillow, painless, except for it was pretty hard. (Maybe because it's a rock?) The rock finally shattered under the pressure. Little Goten still wasn't happy, for he was trying to punch a hole through the rock, not break it. He frowned and stood there, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

Gohan chuckled a little, and got up to show his brother how to do it correctly. "Don't just let your power go wild and let it vibrate through the rock, you have to control it!" He said, and punched a hole clean through a tree. (You must be thinking I hate nature right now... I really do not. Don't judge me! AND LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE! -falls on floor and starts twitching-) Goten stared and the hole, and then got up on his tiptoes to try and see through it. "Cool!" He wasn't tall enough though, so only his spikey black hair showed through the hole. Gohan laughed out loud and picked his brother up to let him see better.

About five minutes later, Gohan dropped Goten and doubled over in pain. Goten fell on his rump, but quickly got up to see what was wrong with Gohan. "Big brother?" Goten shook him. When he didn't get a response from the still groaning Gohan, he started crying. "BIG BROTHER!" He started running towards the house. "MOMMY! MOMMY BIG BROTHER IS HURT!" Goten yelled, knocking the door down trying to find his mom.

Chichi turned around to look at her sobbing and screaming five year old son. "Goten? Where is he? What's wrong with him?" "I dunno! I was looking at the hole in the tree but then I couldn't reach- hiccup - so he picked me up and -hiccup- then he fell over AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Goten had gotten the hiccups from crying, and continued hiccuping as Chichi ran over to where she saw her eldest son through the broken door. "Gohan?" He shook his shoulder, like Goten had done a few minutes ago. She rolled him over and saw that his eyes had closed.

She instantly checked for a heartbeat, and sighed in realief when she heard the 'bump. babbump.' She checked for any injuries, but couldn't find one. "Goten!" She called. The young demi-Saiyan raced over and stood there, waiting for instructions. "Help me bring Gohan to his room. I think he just needs some sleep." She said, trying to make it sound like Gohan wasn't hurt so Goten could calm down. Goten nodded, he had stopped hiccuping a little bit before, wipping away some tears with a fist before going to help his mom by grabbing Gohans legs.

Chichi walked backwards, stumbling a little on the broken door and up the stairs, before reaching Gohan's bedroom upstairs. She helped Goten lay him down on his bed and left the room, letting Goten sit there for a bit. Goten did indeed sit there for a bit, wondering what the thing was that was stuck on his hand. He peeled it off with his other hand, and inspected the black object. He looked through it, then put it back in his hand, closing his fist around it.

He marched out of Gohan's room and back into his own room. He put the black thing on his dresser, under a picture of him, Gohan and his mom. He wouldn't tell anyone what he found, not even Gohan. He was curious though, where did it come from? He sat there for a few minutes, curosity overcoming him, and he snuck back into Gohan's room. To his disapointment though, he couldn't find anymore of the black objects.

-Gohan P.O.V.-

I floated there in there, not understanding what was going on. All I saw was smoky grey mist floating in wisps around me, and a light blue where the whips weren't fully covering my vision. I floated there for a few seconds, before trying to move, only to find out I couldn't. 'Figures.' I thought, watching as my hair started to float forward, slightly beging pushed by some kind of force behind me.

I felt like I was spun around, but I didn't know if I was acctually spinning, due to the fact my feild of vision stayed the same, the only thing moving was the grey wisps and my hair, but no sharp movements, letting me assume it was just a strange feeling. I saw something move in the blue backround in front of me. I strained my eyes, trying to see what it was, but it dissapeared before I had a chance to make out the shape. I felt breathing next to my ear, but I was still immobile, so I couldn't turn to see who it was.

"Awww... Poor little Gohan, defenceless and unable to move." Anger bubble through me and up my chest as I reconised that voice. Cell started tapping the back of my neck, laughing. "It would be such a shame to knock you out right now, wouldn't it?" He said, hitting the spot with more pressure. I wished with all my being that I could move talk, even call for help. "But I'm not going to do that just yet. I think I'm going to torture you first." I was furious. He already knew that hurting me wouldn't do anything, he knew my weak points. "Hmmm... Who should we kill first?" The grey wisps started to turn into bodies, and I reconised the bodies of all my friends, even my dad.

He picked up Krillin's. "The midget first? You know, I've always hated people who were too short for me." (I have nothing agaisn't short people. This is CELL talking. He's got a grudge against everything.) He dropped him, and he slowly sunk down and down, deeper and deeper, until he left my feild of vision.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Another familiar voice echoed throughout the blue abyss. I was filled with happiness when the voice of Son Goku, my father, filled the chasm. Cell smirked, his eyes scanning something to my left. "And what are you two going to do about it?" I was surrized to hear there was two people there. "We," a new voice said. "are going to do..." A sound was heard and the person trailer off as I assumed powered up. "...THIS!" Cell's eyes widened a bit. "What... What is that?" "A spell I've learned." The voice said. "It instantly killls the person fired at, but aslong as it doesn't rebound, everyone around it should be fine."

I hoped they realized I couldn't move or talk at the time, because if it rebounded, I didn't want to know what would happen. I saw a red light fly towards Cell, who seemed unable to move from shock. It hit him straight in the chest and he flew backwards untill I could see him anymore. Acctually the only reason I couldn't see him anymore was because all I saw was a huge white light flying towards me. "GOHAN MOVE! THE SPELL IS REBOUNDING TOWARDS YOU!" Goku cried. 'I just had to jinx myself, right?' I said to myself.

I flew back and banged into something. HARD. My vision blurred and began to darken. "Ummm... Solipilrota? What happens when someone gets hit with the rebound?" "Well, it depeneds, but the most common side efeect would be..." My vision darkeded before he could say anything. 'ARE YOU SERIOUS!' I yelled in my head. Now I didn't know what the side effects were. And for all I know, one could be death.

_End of chappie one_

Hope you liked it!

:3 Hope you had fun reading it.

PLEASE REVEIW! I BEG OF YOU!

XP

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Wow a second Chappie up already! o.O And to think I thought school was gonna take over my life...

Guess not.

I might be taking guitar lessons though, so that's going to- *Breaks off and looks at desktop picture- HAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done-* take up some writing time.

So... I guess I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can untill summer.

I can't believe I'm already thinking about summer... And school just started a couple days ago... I must be going Crazy... Or maybe Gohan just needs a shrink. Like Son Goshen said! I thank him very much, I was going crazy from lack of reveiws. ... I'm not kidding, ask Randomly Rwar. (Who also reveiwed.)

But that was for my other story, so he probably isn't reading this...

ENOUGH OF MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I am not the man who should be a god, thus proving I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do own a sandwich though! :3 It's yummeh!

Gohan sat straight up in bed, sheets tangled around his ankles and making it hard to move. He peeled them off his sweaty body and looked at the digital clock beside him on his dresser. Oh great. It was midnight. He put his head in his hands, and shook. "It was all just a dream... Calm down." He said to himself. For some reason, he was still jittery and felt like he had to be on his toes. He jumped as the door creaked open, Gohan falling off the bed in surprize. He sat up and hit his head on his dresser.

Grumbling, Gohan moved out of the way, standing up and looking over to the door. Goten stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhhh..." Goten said, voice quivering, like he was ready to cry. "Hey squirt! What's wrong?" Gohan asked, looking at his brother. "I... I uh..." Goten just opened up his fisted hand and showed Gohan the still wet black object in his hand. Gohan, curious, walked over. Goten, thinking he was in trouble, ran out of the room, dropping the object in his rush to get out.

"Goten!" Gohan called, but the small boy had slammed the door, and Gohan heard locks being, well, locked. Gohan decided to leave his brother alone and let him calm down. Gohan closed his door gently and picked up the wet object and put in his palm. Once he did though, It shimmered gold, and seemed to melt into his skin. Gohan, flipping out, scratched at his skin where the object had dissapeared into. Gohan felt a strange sensention rush through him.

"Ahhh!" Gohan yelled, as he fell to the floor, banging his head on the door. He now had two bruises forming on his head. "Oh great... Maybe one of the side effects was bad luck or clumsiness, or..." Gohan said as he rolled over. "Or... Or..." Gohan's eyes widened to a size almost impossible. "Or that could be one..." He said quietly to himself.

Goku watched his son, eyes wide. Solipilrota stood there, observing Goku, and then the warrior's son. "I'm sorry Goku. I can't let you remeber this." Goku whirled around. "What? Why? What are you- NO!" Goku cried, as the strong wizard pointed at him, his power flowing around and through his finger. He gasped as images flashed through his mind, then fainted. Solipilrota stood there, calm as ever. He picked up his student, and walked away from the magical table.

Gohan stared in horror at his legs, or where they were supposed to be. Instead, there was a huge scaly black fish tail. On the fin, and up to where his ankles were supposed to be, there was a gold outline of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and instead of the door, there was a teal gem. Gohan suddenly felt light headed, like he was going to faint. With much struggling, he made it up onto his bed again. He flopped down against his pillow. "I hope it goes away..." Gohan said out loud, he would hate to be stuck like this for the rest of his life.

'Oh great, I haven't even been a fish for more than ten minutes and I already hate it.' Gohan thought, struggling to sit upright. "I wonder..." Gohan said. He made a small Ki ball in his palm and lifted it over his newly aquired tail. Gohan winced a little at the heat, but soon dried it all off. The second he let his Ki disminish, he felt the feeling return, and a couple seconds later, he had his legs, and normal clothes on. Gohan let out the air he didn't realize he had been holding in relief. "And to think I was stuck with that for the rest of my life!"

He got up and walked around his room for a bit, then opened his door and walked down stairs, to see a tarp covering where the door was supposed to be. Gohan was a little confused, but decided to ask his mom or Goten about it later. "Mom?" He called. The next thing he knew, he was being hugged so hard by Chichi he thought she was trying to suffocate him at first. "Gohan! Are you okay? What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?" "Mom I'm fine, nothing's broken or anything. I was showing Goten how to control his Ki, I felt a pain in my legs, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed." "Let me see!" "Wha- What?" Gohan asked, startled.

"Your leg! Let me see your leg, there might be something wrong with it!" Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay." He said, turning around. Chichi leaned down and looked at it. "Nothing seems wrong." She stood back up while Gohan turned around. She looked at him, worry evident in her eyes. "Are you sure you should be out of bed? It might be something inside of your leg." Gohan shook his head, not making eye contact. "It's nothing." He said, looking over her shoulder. "Okay Gohan, but if something hurts your leg again, don't expect me not to say I told you so."

Gohan nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. Chichi followed her older son. "I'm hungry." He said. Chichi laughed and opened the fridge. Gohan scratched the back of his head, a trait he had picked up from his father. "Alright, alright. I'll make dinner, even if it is one in the morning." Gohan looked around, and remembered the time. "But what were you doing up?" He asked his mom. "Oh nothing." She said, already busy making something.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Fish!"

Nyeh.

Okay this chapter was WAYYYY too short.

But I'm busy with perosnal things, as well as school.

I thought of the answer and had to make it the end.

Sorry about the shortness, but I can't help it.

I mean, I COULD make longer chapters, but they would take too much time to put out, and I'm not writing as much, due to homework and stuff. Ughhh school.

Okay well bye. :)

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Yay! Third Chapter! And it's only been a couple days since I posted this story! Disclaimer: WHY ME NO OWN DRAGONBALL Z?

Addmittedly, they are short chapters. Sorry about that.

But BECAUSE they are short, I update more!

Meh.

I lost my SD card, so all the flipnotes I made and/or saved on there are lost! That made me a little upset, cuz TWO of them I actually worked hard on!

NUUU!

Ah well, no use crying over spilled milk.

I hope. Or we would have serious problems.

Especially if it's actual spilled milk.

I would sigh and clean it up.

Okay I'm probably annoying you with random typing, so on with the story!

Gohan paled a little, and looked like he was going to throw up. Chichi looked up and saw her son looking a little sick. "Gohan, are you okay? Your leg isn't hurting again is it?" Gohan shook his head. "You know what mom? I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Gohan turned around and walked out the kitchen and went back upstairs. Chichi stared at her son's retreating form, surprized and more than a little shocked. She heard a door slam from the second floor. The instant it did, Chichi reached for the phone and called Bulma.

-Ringggg...- Bulma groaned and put her pillow over her head. "WOMAN!" She heard Vegeta yell. "ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE!" Bulma groaned and got out of bed. She blinked and looked at the clock that was hanging on her wall. Finally, after 3 months of bugging, she had convinced her dad that clocks were not evil and were not out to get him, all because of the fact he couldn't get one, not ONE, to work when it was attached to the strange machine he was working on.

(There's an Easter Egg here :3 If you read my other stories, then you should find it.)

"Who's calling me at one in the morning?" She yelled, walking over and answering the phone under the clock. "Yes?" She asked, and vaguely wondered what the Hell Vegeta was doing up. Probably training. "Hello?" She asked, trying to sound like she was wide awake, when really, she felt like she was going to pass out any second. "Bulma!" She heard Chichi's frantic voice come through the reciever. "Yeah?" She asked. "I think there is something wrong with Gohan, he might be sick or something because this morning he passed out from a pain in his leg, and he just woke up an hour ago and said he was hungry, but then he looked a little sick and told me he wasn't hungry anymore!"

Bulma attempted to calm down her best friend. "Chichi, I'll be right over. Is he asleep?" "I think. He told me he was going back to bed." Bulma nodded, then realized she couldn't see her. "That's good. I don't think he would act like Goku, but I'm gonna need to take some of his blood. I don't want him acting like that if he is like Goku." She thought for a minute. "Besides, if he really is sick, and if I have a cure, it's most likely going to be in a needle." "Alright, he is asleep, I just checked while you were talking. Okay, I agree. I just hope he stays asleep long enough for you to get here. Don't bring Vegeta please, I don't want him waking him up." Bulma looked behind her at the open door. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." "Thank you Bulma. I really hope he isn't sick, that's would just be horrible! It's going to affect his studies, and what if Goten catches it, or it keeps getting worse!"

Bulma sighed. "It's okay Chichi, I'm sure it will go away. Anyway, I'm going to be finding a cure, just in case. See you in a few minutes, bye." "Bye." Chichi hung up, and Bulma put the phone back on the hook. She looked longingly at her bed, but shook her head and walked out the half opened door. She went into her lab, into the cabnets, and got out some medical supplies.

She walked back out and went to her hover car. "WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Vegeta yelled. "I'M GOING TO CHICHI'S, WHY?" "..." Bulma smirked. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" She yelled. She got in, started it up, and drove into the sky.

Chichi stood in the half opened doorway of her son's room. Goten had stepped out of his own room and stood next to his mom. "Mommy? What's wrong with Gohan?" He asked, hearing most of the conversation between her and the blue haired scientist, but only understanding half. "We don't know yet Goten, hopefully nothing." Goten looked over at his brother, then down at the floor where he was standing. He looked around himself, but couldn't see what he was looking for. "Oh. Maybe Gohan put it away." Chichi looked down at her son. "What?" Goten gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, like he could take the words back.

Chichi knelt down. "Goten? What's wrong? What did Gohan put away?" Goten's eyes filled with tears that didn't fall, and he told his mother. "After we brought Gohan here and put him in bed, I found a black thingie on my hand and I put it away, and then I wanted to see if there was another, but there wasn't, so I was gonna wait 'till Gohan woke up to ask him what it was, and when I walked it Gohan was grumbling about something and I thought maybe he was looking for it and couldn't find it, and I got scared so I dropped it and now I don't see it so I thought he put it away!" Goten said in a rush.

Chichi smiled and hugged Goten. "I think, if he was angry at not being able to find the thing, he would NEVER EVER be angry at you." She held Goten and stood up. "You understand?" Goten nodded and began to smile, happy to hear Gohan wasn't angry at him. "But I have a question." She said. "What did this thing look like?" Goten shrugged. "I don't know. It was sorta round and black, it was skinny, not fat. It... um..." Goten thought for a little bit. He made a circle with his fingers. "It was this big." He said, finishing. Chichi nodded and put her five-and-a-half year old son back down.

"Thank you Goten." She said. Goten smiled bigger, happy he could help his mom. "Mommy?" Goten asked. "Why is Bulma here?" Chichi laughed and brought her son downstairs to take down the tarp so her friend could step inside. "Sorry about that." She told her. Chichi looked down at Goten. "She's here to help find out what's wrong with Gohan." Goten nodded and grabbed onto Bulma's shirt. "He's up here." He said, pulling her upstairs. Chichi chased her son upstairs. "GOTEN!" She whisper-yelled as to not wake Gohan up.

Bulma stumbled behind Goten as he dragged her up the stairs and into her Gohan's room. She found herself right next his bed. "Thank you Goten." She said, and knelt down beside the bed.

Gohan kept his breathing steady, acting like he was still asleep. He was getting quite bored, but wasn't able do anything. "Thank you Goten." He heard Bulma's voice say. He heard her kneel down beside him. She grabbed his arm and brought it down to where she was. Gohan resisted moving it back up to where he was. He heard a shuffling and clanking of objects. He then heard the sound of liquid sloshing inside a bottle. Gohan tried not to, but couldn't help it. He tensed up and his eyes snapped opened. Bulma jumped in surprize, spilling the liquid everywhere and on everyone.

Gohan yelped and fell off the bed. He stared cross-eyed at the liquid bubbling out of the bottle in front of his face. Bulma had backed away from the falling teenager and stood with Chichi and Goten by the doorway. The realization of what happened hit Gohan. He jumped up and ran out the doorway. The three stared as Gohan sprinted past, confusion and curosity crossing their faces. Gohan stumbled halfway through the hallway and almost fell over. He gripped the wall for support as he ran. He was feeling a familiar feeling already, so he opened a random door and fell through.

Gohan landed on his back with a loud thump in the bathroom. He groaned and sat up. He quickly closed the door, locked it, and sat in front of it in case anyone tried to get through. Gohan stared at his new tail, wishing he didn't have to get it everytime a liquid touched him. He sighed and begun to dry off. Once he got his legs back, Gohan stood up. He glanced at the mirror, and wished he hadn't. Gohan blinked, hoping what he was seeing was a trick of the eyes. When it didn't go away after that, Gohan leaned closer into the mirror and studied his eyes.

His eyes were his normal black, but they had large flecks of teal and gold. Gohan blinked again, hoping it would just go away. When it didn't, Gohan sighed in defeat, turning around to open the door. He slipped backwards on the tile, grabbing the sink to try and stop his fall. Gohan ended up falling in the tub, knocking over some bottles. "Worst. Day. EVER!" Gohan yelled as shampoo dripped onto his head and in between his eyes, his shirt dissapearing and tail returning.

Bulma and Chichi listened as repeated banging occurred down the hallway. They looked at each other and ran down to where they saw Gohan last. Chichi reconized it as the door to the bathroom. She knocked repeatedly when at first she didn't get an answer. "Worst. Day. EVER!" They heard Gohan yell. "Gohan? Can we come in?" She heard a sigh, as if he was debating something. "Oh, why the Hell not." Chichi gasped. "GOHAN! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CURSE IN MY HOUSE?" "Sorry." He said, not sounding very convincing. Bulma had to admit, it sounded like his day was pretty screwed up. "Stand back. I locked the door and I cant reach it."

Bulma pulled Chichi out of the way. "...NOT BLOW OPEN MY DOOR YOU ARE NOT UNCAPABLE TO STANDING UP AND UNLOCKING IT!" There was a small explosion, shaking the door, and then the sound of metal bubbling. Bulma sighed, waiting for the metal to cool down before touching it. She waited about a minute, and touched it lightly. It seemed cool enough. She threw open the door to find...

A/N: Not telling you!

Well at least...

I wasn't going to, but listening to Wheatley's Song by Miracle Of Sound made me want to write more cuz I felt bad... and the epic music was playing...

Music inspires meh to write, in case you didn't know.

I cannot live a day without music or singing.

I would probably go insane.

(Oh yeah the song just ended, so if you wanna know what song I'm listening to now The Bird And The Worm by The Used.)

(Portal 2 is owned by Valve, Miracle Of Sound is not me, nor is The Bird And The Worm by The Used, thus proving I don't own anything mentioned)

So enjoy more. :3

...an unconcious Gohan. The two gasped and ran over to him. Bulma checked his heart rate and Chichi lifted his head off of the floor. About four seconds after they made contact with him, they too fell unconcious, leaving Goten alone in the house. (Why four? I like the number six.)

Gohan struggled against the grey smoke binding him. Solipilrota floated there, back in the blue abyss. Gohan looked at the sorcerer, wondering what was going on. "Who are you?" Gohan asked, or tried to. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Solipilrota, being able to read lips, smirked. "My name is Solipilrota." Gohan soundlessly gasped. That was the man his father had trusted to help save Gohan. Suddenly, a large group of people appeared behind Solipilrota. Gohan made out Goten and Trunks in the front, then Chichi and Bulma, along with Vegeta, Yamcha, Dende, Tein, Krillin, and Piccolo, to name a few. Pretty much everyone Gohan knew and trusted. Everyone yelled in surprize and tried to move, but they were stuck in one spot, only they were allowed to speak and move their heads and hands.

Gohan struggled harder, trying to break through to go and help his friends. The sorcerer materialized water in a plastic cup. "Ah ah ah..." He said, tipping the cup slightly over Gohan's head. Gohan got the idea and stopped moving, but his eyes had already turned teal. The Z Fighters and friends looked at each other, confused as to why Gohan was scared to get wet. Vegeta snorted.

"Wow Kakabrat, scared to get wet? Will it ruin your clothes?" That put Gohan over the edge. His hair flashed gold and stood up on end, and then stiffened some more while his eyes turned a darker shade of teal. He was yelling, only no sound was coming out. He lunged forward, intent on killing Vegeta, and whoever got in his way. He was pulled back due to the smoke, but he continued to try and scream at him. Solipilrota frowned. If only that boy's mother could see what was coming out of his mouth. The man sighed and snapped his fingers. Goku appeared next to him.

Except... Goku didn't look normal. His hair had a blood red streak going across the top, and his eyes were the same color. He was glowing slightly, not like an aurora, but more like something lit him up from the inside. He wasn't wearing his normal Gi, either. Instead, he wore a black Gi top, with dark red long sleeves. He also had black gloves, made out of fabric wrapped around his palms and up his arm to his elbow, leaving the fingers bare. He had a blood red sash, with the ends going down to his ankles. He had on black Gi pants, with plain red boots, with a black stip going down them and black and red tie-dyed strip of fabric keeping the boots tight on his ankles.

Gohan halted in his silent yelling and stared at his father. "Dad?" He mouthed. Even if he had his voice, it still would have come out silent. Goku smirked and reappead behind Gohan. "I'll help you, don't worry." Goku whispered, making sure to not move his mouth. Gohan nodded slightly, understanding. Goku hit the back of Gohan's neck and he fell unconcious. "I promise." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

A/N: FOR WHEATLEY! And combustible lemons THAT WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!- Cave Johnny. Lol :3

Gohan woke up, a loud gasp escaping his lips. He glanced around to see Bulma and Chichi unconcious on both sides of him. He had his normal human legs back, and he could see a spikey head of head of hair slightly outside the doorway. Gohan got up, picking up Bulma and Chichi. He put Bulma in his bed, Chichi in her own. He then went back and put Goten in his bed. Gohan, not feeling tired because he had been sleeping most of the day and already had a good night's sleep the night before, went outside.

Gohan breathed in the morning air and glanced over to where the sun was just barley rising over the horizon. Gohan galnced over to the forest, then to the lake next his house. He grimanced when he realized that was going to be a problem when he was training, or during any other activities outside. Also if it was raining. "Oh crap." Gohan said out loud, realizing how much it could rain during the beginning of summer (I did my research!), and pretty much every season. Gohan groaned and resisted the urge to scream.

He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache form. Gohan wondered breifly why he didn't just tell anyone in the first place, but dismissed the thought immediatley as he knew the reason why.

They would call him a freak.

Gohan sighed and lay down on the grass, resting his head on his arms. Gohan moved his head down, so his forehead was reasting on his arms and his face was looking at the grass between his arms and chest. He sighed and brought his head back up once again rest on his arms. "KAKA-BRAT!" Gohan heard Vegeta scream. Gohan got up and sensed Vegeta above him. "What?" Gohan asked, floating up to look the full blooded Saiyan in the eyes. "You. Me. Spar. NOW!"

Gohan smirked. "Awww... Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the couch?" Vegeta growled, anger in his eyes. Gohan fell into his stance. "Well come on then, I don't have all day." He said, waiting for Vegeta to attack him. Vegeta complied and threw a punch towards Gohan's stomach, then used his leg to knee Gohan in the chin. Gohan blocked the punch, but wasn't expecting the other attack. His head flew back, and he flew back a couple of feet. Vegeta smirked a followed Gohan, who had stopped in midair.

Gohan eyed the lake underneath them nervously. Vegeta followed his gaze and froze.

Gohan struggled harder, trying to break through to go and help his friends. The sorcerer materialized water in a plastic cup. "Ah ah ah..." He said, tipping the cup slightly over Gohan's head. Gohan got the idea and stopped moving, but his eyes had already turned teal. The Z Fighters and friends looked at each other, confused as to why Gohan was scared to get wet. Vegeta snorted.

"Wow Kakabrat, scared to get wet? Will it ruin your clothes?" That put Gohan over the edge. His hair flashed gold and stood up on end, and then stiffened some more while his eyes turned a darker shade of teal. He was yelling, only no sound was coming out. He lunged forward, intent on killing Vegeta, and whoever got in his way. He was pulled back due to the smoke, but he continued to try and scream at him.

That wasn't just a dream. Vegeta stared at the teenager, who still hadn't noticed that Vegeta had stopped attacking him. "Hello?" Vegeta asked, impatient and already ready to get back to fighting. He would sort that out later. Gohan still didn't answer. Vegeta slapped him. No reply. He didn't even move. Even though Vegeta 'hated' Gohan, he got a little worried about the demi-Saiyan. He got an idea.

"Hey Kakabrat! If you don't answer me right now I'm going to throw you in the lake!" That got a small reaction. Gohan jumped and fell down a few feet. "Huh? Where am I?" Gohan yelped. Vegeta smirked, finally getting the boy to say something. "It's about time! We were sparring, remember?" Vegeta said, falling into a stance. Gohan gasped. "Did... Did anything happen?" He asked, eyes widening. Vegeta stared at the boy. "Like what?" Vegeta asked, smirking. He was going to play with him. Gohan glanced back down towards the small lake.

"Did I, you know...? Uh... Get wet?" Gohan asked, worry shining in his eyes. "Maybe..." Vegeta said. Gohan got fustrated. "Did I or did I not?" He yelled at the man. "Hmmm..." Gohan closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. Bad move. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and swung him downwards when he wasn't looking. Gohan's eyes snapped open. "Like that?" Vegeta yelled as Gohan made a huge splash in the lake.

Gohan gasped in surprize underwater. Still in shock, he floated there for a few seconds. Gohan blinked and realized he wasn't even holding his breath. He took a few deep breaths and found he didn't have to. He could breathe underwater! Gohan looked up and saw Vegeta floating there in the air right above the lake. He realized he was waiting for him to come up. Why? Gohan had no idea, and he wasn't about to go along with Vegeta's plans.

Gohan then remembered how much patience that man had. Either he came up, or Vegeta would come down and start looking for him. Gohan didn't want either to happen, but anyway he did it, his secret would be found out. Hell, he didn't even know how to swim with the thing where his legs were supposed to be. Gohan already knew how much of a problem it was going to be, not being able to get wet, but not even know how to use it? He should make a whole other list.

Just for that.

While Gohan was mulling over annoying his life was going to be now, and totally forgetting the problem at hand, Vegeta had not. He glanced down once again at the water and wondered for how long Gohan could hold his breath. It was for a pretty long time now. Vegeta really hoped he didn't kill him. He scowled at how he would have the Harpie woman and his mate chasing him around with their torture devices. Plus, he wouldn't have anyone to spar with. Oh to Hell with it. He wasn't waiting any longer.

Vegeta studied where he saw Gohan's form dissapear to last. He growled as he realized maybe he had sunk deeper than he thought. "Damn it Kakabrat! For someone who suddenly has a fear of water you sure like to stay in it for a long time!"

Gohan snapped out of making his list when he heard 'Kaboom' and the sound of splashing. His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He said, and attempted to swim deeper in the lake, where it was darker.

Attempt failed.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he heard someone saying "Oh shit!" He scowled in confusion. It didn't even sound like someone who was underwater. It was perfectly clear, he had understood it perfectly. It was obviously Kakarot's son, because there was no one else around at the time. Vegeta scowled deeper, and ignored the water irritating his eyes. He scanned the water around where he was, and saw a figure a little bit below where he was. Vegeta went up for air, then went back down to grab Gohan's arm.

Gohan's head snapped up when he felt a gloved hand gripping his arm. 'Maybe telling him wasn't a good idea after all...' Gohan thought, and suddenly his mind went into overdrive. Gohan screamed and Vegeta let out his air in surprize. He started pulsing white, and a whirlpool begun to swirl around the two. They were thrown apart by an invisible force and dragged up onto shore, creating large trenches in the earth.

Gohan suddenly had his legs back. He tried to get up, but collapsed with exaustion. He felt a tingling on his face, and he lifted a shaky hand to touch it. Gohan couldn't feel anything different, so he dropped his hand and stared at the sky with half open eyes.

Vegeta sat up and stared at the demi-Saiyan across the lake from him. Vegeta couldn't explain what had just happened in words, but he knew that Gohan was the cause of it. He slowly got up and kept his eyes on him. He watched at the sixteen year old moved his hand to his face, then dropped it. Vegeta knew that whatever he had done exausted him.

He floated over the lake, making sure to keep an eye on it and Gohan at the same time, just in case he decided to do it again. He landed with a soft 'tup' beside the trench Gohan had made. He found him staring at the sky, struggling to stay awake. What really surprized Vegeta though, was what had appeared on his face.

A/N: Okay I think I made this chapter a good length... I hope. It's actually longer than some of my major story chapters so I'm a little happy with myself. I suppose because this is a whole new story, and not a prequil or anything, then I should make long chapter, but I did get the whole weekend to work on this so... I guess only on weekends will have long chapters. You better freaking thank that Intelligence Sphere. God this was annoying to write. I was confusing myself with all the changing P.O.V's. Oh well. Hope you liked it.

Alright, I hope I made a good cliffy cuz I was working on those *Puppy Dog Eyes*. I hope it wasn't too cliffy-like though. Don't want you mad at meh. Alrighty then good bye. I hope I didn't waste more time in your life then you already have reading meh stories. :3

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Okay chappie four... I really need to work on What Could Go Wrong, but I don't feel like it and besides, I can update it whenever I like so YOU JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT! (Huh. Where did that come from?) Sorry 'bout not updating. D: Don't kill meh! The homework already is. D:

And the tests.

And the quizzes.

And the school work.

And the cows.

(Yes, that does say Cows. Thank you very much Sharpener.)

GUESS WHAT WAS ON GOHAN'S FACE!

GUESS!

.

.

.

Okay fine don't guess.

Cuz I'm telling you.

Right now.

In my story :3

Bet this is annoying.

I don't give if you're not reading my A/Ns anymore :D

Cuz it has no relievence to the story.

Except this part: *Shimatta means 'dammit'. Or something along the lines of that X3.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or a car. Actually, I don't own a lot of things, but that list would be longer than my story. 0.o Sadly, I was just on a sugar high, but now I'm not so I'm all dull and stuff.

I hate sugar crashes. DX

Vegeta stared down at Gohan, who was passed out from exasution. Once he had, the markings had vanished and melted into his skin. Vegeta blinked, then waved it off. It was probably just another stupid thing his mother did so he could "learn." Vegeta snorted at that. The only thing the boy really needed to know was fighting. He was half-Saiyan for crying out loud! Vegeta just sighed and took off into the air. He glanced back down once more, before heading back to Capsule Corp. so he could get back to training.

-After 4 minutes because I like 6-

Gohan blinked open his eyes to the sun shining. He instantly closed them again, and sat up without looking. Once he was sure that the sun wouldn't get in his eyes, He reopened them. The first thing he saw was a huge trench, and then the lake, and another huge trench on the other side. He groaned when he remembered what happened. Vegeta hadn't seen it, right?

(A/N: Gohan: It would have been nice to not have passed out. D.B.P: Sad for Yooouuuuu! Gohan: T_T *Is Not Amused*)

Gohan sighed and got up, ignoring the questions filling his mind. He glanced at his house, and saw all the lights still off. He wasn't going to go inside just yet, he was probably coated with dirt and who knows what else. Gohan glanced down at himself and sighed once again, vaugley wondering how he was going to take a shower. He dismissed the thought and looked down the the trench he was standing in.

"Might as well fix everything before everyone wakes up." He glanced back towards the house. "I'm surprized they didn't during all the yelling." Gohan just shook his head and got to work.

-After 20 minutes of moving dirt around-

Gohan floated above his house, looking at his work. Everything looked almost normal, except for the fact if you looked close enough, some of the ground wasn't level. Gohan dropped down to the ground, stopping his fall at the last second so he didn't make a dent in the earth. Gohan walked back over to the lake, and looked at his reflection. "Why me?" He asked himself.

"Why you what?" He heard Bulma's voice say, startling him. Gohan took a step back before turning around. "Oh. Hi Bulma!" Gohan said, avoiding the question and scratching the back of his neck. "Hi. Do you know what happened? All I remember is you blasting open the door, then you were unconcious, then everyone fell asleep. It just doesn't make any sense." Gohan shrugged. "I feel fine now. I don't know what happened." Bulma nodded, but still looked suspicious. "You really shouldn't have fallen unconcious like that... It's not right. Hopefully it passed."

Gohan looked behind himself and at the lake for a few seconds, then looked back up at Bulma. Gohan was nervous being around water, and being questioned by the blue haired scientist wasn't helping all. He despratley wanted to get away from there, he already had one bad experience with the Breifs family, and that one too many. Bulma noticed this and made a mental note.

Gohan saw the her observing him and took a step backwards, almost forgetting what was behind him. "Hey... What happened to you?" Bulma asked. "You're covered in dirt and grass stains! Were you Vegeta sparring while everyone was asleep? I told him not to follow you around asking to spar!" Gohan nodded, then yelled as his foot slipped on the shore of the lake.

He regained his balance and glanced down at his boot nervously. Lucky for him, there was not water on it.

(A/N: Gohan: FINALY SOMETHING GOES MY WAY! D.B.P: Spoken too soon XD Gohan: SHIMATTA!* D.B.P: Lol *Does Epic Face*)

"Gohan? You okay?" He heard Bulma asked. He dropped his foot and looked up. "Your leg isn't hurting again is it? Let me see." Gohan shook his head. "It's nothing... Really." Bulma shook her head. "Fine, but if it starts hurting again, I WILL say I told you so." She said, smiling and joking around. Gohan laughed.

"I'm sure it was just a spurr of the moment thing. It's not like I grew a fish tail or anything..." Gohan said, then slapped a hand agaisnt his mouth and paled. "Gohan? Are you going to throw up? Do you feel sick?" Gohan felt a bit relieved, after realizing everyone probably thought he was acting strange because he was sick. "No. I'm not. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Actually? You know what? I'm going to go to my room and lay down. See ya Bulma!" Gohan yelled as he sprinted across the yard and under the tarp covering the door.

He ran up the stairs while slapping his head against his head. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He made it to his room, then realized his mom was still in his bed. He sighed and walked back into the hallway. He saw Bulma standing there. "I thought you said you were going to go lay down." Gohan shook his head and pointed to the open door. Bulma saw Chichi sleeping on the bed and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "You seem stressed, you should go take a bath or something. That always helps me calm down."

Gohan nodded. "Okay." He whispered back. He walked over to the bathroom door and slipped on the wet floor. He yelled and fell over. He smashed his head agaisnt the tub and groaned in pain. "Umm... Ow." He said and rolled over, having already aquired his pitch black tail. He sighed. "Okay whos idea was it for me- oh yeah." He rubbed his forehead again. "Okay I don't think that's a good sign, forgetting things. Hope I don't have brain damage."

(And the brain damage... and the brain damage... Okay done... "AND THE BRAIN DAMAGE..." IS OWNED BY TFS... WHICH IS NOT OWNED BY ME. I just felt the need to put it in after mentioning Brain Damage)

"Kid... You have got some serious explaining to do..." Piccolo said under his breath as he saw the demi-Saiyan talking to himself. He watched as he dried himself off, and as his legs returned. "Well, now we know how it works." Piccolo said to himself, still watching Gohan. He had been drawn here by the huge amount of mental power Gohan had been giving off, unknowingly through their mental link. Then again, Gohan didn't know they had a mental link in the first place. He was going to have to tell him about that one day, wasn't he?

(Stalker much Piccolo?)

Gohan grabbed onto the shower curtain to help himself get up without falling back over. To his surprize, he just fell back over, pulling the curtain down with him. The metal bar on top hit him over the head and he groaned. "Owww..." Piccolo coulnd't help but let a ghost of a smile flicker over his lips. "Kid, I know you're going through a lot right now, but does it really have to make you act that stupid?"

He continued to watch as Gohan untangled himself. He threw the curtain into the tub and stared at his tail. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked it, slapping it against the floor. The two winced as the sound reached their ears. "Note to self: If Gohan ever finds out you know, tell him to NEVER do that again." Piccolo said, half deaf and rubbing his ears.

"Oh well. I probably should dry off the rest of the floor before trying to stand up again. Kami, I'm dumb." He looked up. "Dende, I swear, if you are doing this to me, or if you tell ANYONE, you will expect to be chased by one VERY angry demi-Saiyan."

Up on the lookout, Dende sneezed while drinking his pina colada. "...Huh?"

Piccolo suddenly felt very bad for a teenaged Nemekian. He watched as Gohan dried off the floor and himself before attempting to stand up again. "Well finally." Gohan said as he examined the tub. "I'm gonna have to fix that, aren't I?" He said, picking up the shower curtain. He examined the ring around the shower, and figured out how to put it back together. He took the bar and slipped it in between the two walls, in the place where it fit under the rail. Gohan swung the curtain around once to make sure it worked.

"Okay, that's fixed." He said, crossing his arms agaisnt his chest. "Now what did Bulma say? Oh yea, take a bath. Well okay then." He walked over and turned the knob for the water to come out. He then fixed the curtain again, so the door was blocked. He also drew the curtains over the window, not seeing Piccolo due to the fact he was directly above it. Seeing a problem, he sighed. "How am I supposed to see how hot or cold it is?" Gohan shrugged and put his hand in after siting down on the edge. "And there's one way." He said. His tail once again reapeared. "Why the Hell did I even bother drying off?" Gohan asked himself.

Vegeta continued to punch the air, fustrated as to how Gohan could still have that much hidden power, even after having most of it awakened already. "How... Could... He... After... All... That?" He asked no one, words interrupted by strong punches and kicks. "I... Didn't... Even sense his Ki!" Vegeta yellled, pausing for a minute. "And how could he stay under water that long?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Believe me Kakabrat, whether you like it or not, I'm going to find out your secret."

He walked out of the Gravity Room and flew into the sky. He floated there for a second before locating Gohan's Ki. To his surprize, he also sensed Piccolo near him. Vegeta smirked. "Whatever it is, I wouldn't be surprized if Green bean helped out with it."

Gohan's head jolted up as he felt Vegeta coming closer and closer to his house, seemingly faster every second. Gohan jumped out of the tub, or at least tried to.

Critical Failure.

Gohan ended up upside down, half his tail still in the tub, while he used his hands to keep himself from smashing into the floor again. He suddenly sense Piccolo's Ki appear outside his window. Gohan, confused and afraid they were going to find out his secret, tried to get out the tub even faster. He only ended up pulling the curtain back down on top of himself. Gohan felt like screaming. "Great." He muttered to himself. "Just great. Not even three days have passed yet and I'm already going to have my secret exposed. And I haven't even been awake for half of it!"

He heard Piccolo saying something outside, and he strained his ear to hear what they were saying. "...know, so don't say anything until we figure out..." Gohan compleatley flipped out. 'THEY KNEW? WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN?' Gohan thought, a look of fear coming over his face.

Okay chappie up cuz I gotta go and i wanted to post... I haven't posted in like... a couple weeks, so here you go. XD

So yea, Piccolo knows, but does Vegeta?

Oh and Imma tell you what Piccolo was REALLY saying...

NEXT CHAPTER!

Yeah, I'm feeling evil, and I got my sugar rush back!

WHOOPEE!

WHOOOOOO HOOOOOO

*im wasting space and annoying the crap outta people right now!*

:D YAY!

IF YOU READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE, MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT TRAPPING A COW IN A GLASS BOX ON MINECRAFT!

*screams and starts running around, then runs into a wall*

.

.

.

I now know how Gohan feels.

I have a French test tomorrow, wish me luck!

Cuz I did not study AT ALL! Lol. I sooo did study, just not a lot.

Hope you enjoyed, please reveiw!

Seriously. I need to know whats wrong with me.

T.T My stories are messed up, I know.

I could go on forever listing whats wrong with my stories, but I'm not going to.

*Starts looking back at What Could Go Wrong* Wow those first couple of chapters sucked. Except the part about a dying moose getting caught in a lawn mower. Yea, I'm strange alright.

Reveiw please! If you don't, I will Rage Face!

*Although I dont own that*

FUUUUU...

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Happy Halloween guys!

This IS a special update, for the holidays, although nothing involves mentioning Halloween or anything.

If it's not Halloween by you, I feel bad cuz Halloween is awesome! I want to be Mirai Trunks or kid Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Halloween(Yea (Imma girl) I have long hair... Get it?) But I probably wont be allowed. D: Yea, I'm upset about that. Oh well. :( Okay on with the story! :D

-Disclaimer: I cannot own Dragon Ball Z *looks up from rule book* EVER.-

*New record for shortest A/N in this story! Woot!*

Oh yea... The French test was easy XD I got a 100! Nah just kidding. We didn't get it back yet, I'm just wasting your time. WHICH IS WHY YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T MENTION THE THING ABOUT COWS! *For the people who did, thankith you!

Piccolo almost jumped when he suddenly heard Vegeta talking to him from behind. ALMOST. He had been so occupied in watching Gohan, he had forgotten to sense to see if anyone was coming. Well he felt stupid. "... did Kakabrat get that much energy, Green bean?" Piccolo spun around to look at the spikey haired warrior. "I don't know, so don't say anything until we figure out how, okay Vegeta? We don't wany everyone bugging him about 'hidden powers' and such... Like you are." Piccolo heard a very loud and terrified voice come through his head. 'THEY KNEW? WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN?'

Piccolo sighed and face palmed. (Face Palm: For when you have to deal with idiots) 'Gohan, you dumb-' His thoughts were cut off as the angry Saiyan began yelling again. "SO WHAT? CAN'T WE JUST GO IN THERE AND ASK HIM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? OR AT LEAST FORCE HIM TO? SERIOUSLY NAMEK, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO RIP ALL YOUR SKIN OFF AND USE IT AS A RUG FOR MY GRAVITY ROOM!"

As the two floated there and argued, Gohan was thinking.

'So do they know or not? Cuz if they do, I'm going to tell them it was all just a dream. But that's not going to work, because they wont be able to wake up. Dammit. But if they don't know... "What the Hell am I doing just sitting here?" He said, voicing his thoughts out loud. He glanced down. "Rigghhhttt, I got stuck." He pulled his tail out of the tub and glared at it. "You really are a nuciance, you know that?" He hurriedly made a Ki ball and held it over his tail. It quickly dried and he ran towards the door. He swung it open and ran downstairs. He was stopped by Bulma, who gave him something.

"Here. I made it for you. It's a full moon necklace, but has the ability of a Capsule. I threw in some Sensu Beans and other stuff you might need." Gohan was surprized. "Wow! Thanks Bulma!" He was a little confused as to why Bulma would just randomly give him something like that, but shrugged it off. He put it on, and saw it fell down behind his shirt. "It's so it doesn't get in the way where you're fighting or something. I think I put in a little clasp, so it should stay there." Gohan folded the top part of his shirt over and saw Bulma was right. "That's a really good idea, I would have never thought of that!" Bulma nodded. "Thanks Gohan. I gotta go, the Prince of all Annoyances is probably throwing a hissy fit right now." "Actually Bulma-" She waved, cutting him off. "Bye! See you later!" Gohan nodded, a little stunned, and still wondering why she gave him something out of no where. He dissmissed it as her just being nice.

He suddenly remembered what he was doing and ran out the doorway. The two were still fighting, not noticing their reason slipping out under the tarp and flying away. Once he had gotten far enough away, he made his Ki invisible, so no one could sense him. He had to get far enough away before doing it, so it when it drew their attentions, he would have put enough room between himself and the Z-Fighters so he could get away from the area he was last before they got there and saw him.

Gohan looked around and suddenly realized: He was in the middle of all of them. He looked down and then back up. "I really hate how you do this to me sometimes." He said to the little green god. Sure they were best friends, but the Namekian had Gohan convinced he was out to get him. He looked back down again. "I guess the only way to go is down." He sensed the area around himself. "And FAST." Everyone's Ki had perked up when they felt the teenager dissapear from their senses, and some were already on their way. Piccolo and Vegeta were almost there already, and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein were a couple minutes away. As Gohan fell from the sky, he took one last look down, before shutting his eyes.

-SPLASH-

Keeping his eyes closed, Gohan exhaled a bit. He finally opened them after a couple seconds and saw Vegeta and Piccolo floating over the area he just was.

Vegeta was glaring at the water, while a look of realization came over Piccolo's face. "Hey Namek! You in the mood to go swimming?" Piccolo jerked his head up to stare at Vegeta in disbelief. 'He hasn't figured it out, has he?' He wondered. "The brat can hold his breath for an unbelieavable amount of time, and I think I know where he is." He said, pointing down. Piccolo almost breathed a sigh of releif. Again I repeat:ALMOST.

Vegeta paused for a second. "Fine Namek, if you don't want to do it, I will." He proceded to take off his boots and armor, leaving on his spandex and gloves. He tossed them to Piccolo, not exactly caring if he caught them or not. Vegeta dove into the water without hestation. Piccolo on the other hand, stayed in the air, trying to see if Gohan had left in time.

Gohan swam further and further away, pushing his tail up and down to propell himself forward. Gohan finally stopped and looked behind himself, trying to see if he could spot Vegeta in the distance. Gohan found he couldn't. A little relieved, and more than a little tired, Gohan sunk down the the bottom of the ocean and just sat there, still keeping his Ki invisible. His eyelids suddenly felt extreamley heavy and he rubbed his eyes. "Man... I'm tired." He yawned and looked around. "No, I gotta stay awake." He said, pushing himself up form the sandy bottom. He floated there for a few seconds, wondering where the Hell he was.

Vegeta growled in annoyance, he couldn't find Kakabrat anywhere in the water, so he had come back up to get his boots and armor. "I have to talk to the woman." He said, now adressing Tein, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo. The four looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, but we're going to-" Vegeta left. "- Keep looking..." Krillin trailed off. "Oh never mind. FOLLOW HIM!" Tein said, with Yamcha nodding in agreement. The four took off into the skies once again, following Vegeta's aroua trail. They landed back at Capsule Corp after few minutes of flying, and walked inside. They saw Chichi and Goten sitting on the couch, with Goten talking happily with Trunks, not realizing what was going on. Bulma and Vegeta were off somewhere else, and everyone could hear them yelling back and fourth to each other.

"WELL IF YOU HAVE TO KNOW, IT'S BECAUSE HE WENT MISSING!" Vegeta yelled, fed up with the conversation. Bulma's voice paused in her yelling and fell silent. They heard a surprized gasp come from Chichi, who knew something wasn't right, but just wasn't sure what. Well, till now. She stared at the four standing in the doorway. "Where is Gohan?" She asked calmly. "We... We don't know..." Krillin stammered. The look on Chichi's face changed from an eerie calm to complete rage. She got up and took out her frying pan, walking straight over to Krillin. "What." "I said... ARGHH!" Krillin yelled in pain when her frying pan made contact with his head. He began running away, with Chichi chasing him through out the building and outside.

Tein stared at the two running around outside. He could see Piccolo thinking. "WE HAVE TO CREATE A DISTRACTION BEFORE KRILLIN GETS SERIOUS BRAIN DAMAGE AND ISN'T ABLE TO HELP FIND GOHAN!" He said. "Yamcha you got that?" Yamcha nodded, and a look of determination crossed his face. "Got it." He smirked. "I've gots the perfectest plan." He said in a British accent. The two looked at him worriedly, but went back to making their plan.

Yamcha watched Krillin getting chased by Chichi before he decided to intervine. He stood in the circle the to had made. "HEY!" The two stopped and looked at him, a look of confusion crossing both their faces. He raised his fists and shook them, all the while screaming something that echoed throught the building. "YAMMUUUCCCHHHHAAA!" He screamed, then ran off, scared for his life. Chichi began chasing Yamcha, intent at getting his blood, for he didn't know where her baby was.

Gohan pinched himself again, trying to stay awake, tired from exaustion. "Man, if only I hadn't swam so far, or too fast, maybe then I would have been able to find land somewhere, or maybe not have been so tired." He groaned and stopped swimming for a minute, floating there and looking around. "For once in my life, I kinda wish Vegeta found me." His head snapped up. "No. No I do not. That would be worse." He slapped himself. "Okay, that was the tiredness thinking. I'm gonna have to find land eventually, and when I do, I'll dry off, rest a little, and then find my way home." After a while, Gohan heard a faint beeping. Confused, he looked aound, only to find a light blue mist mist surrounding him. "Huh?"

Soon, he felt his eyes drooping. He yawned and fell alseep, sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Bulma looked at device that looked stangley like her Dragon ball locator. She was steering her flying car (Sorta like the floating truck thing during the pre-Cell Games saga, when Goku comes back and Krillin tackles him through it, and when Goku calls Piccolo Kamicolo.) with almost the whole Z-Gang in the truck, with Chichi in the passenger seat, staring down from the window, hoping to spot her oldest son.

Piccolo was sitting on the floor, trying to meditate, but his thoughts keept going back to Gohan. 'Darn that kid. Always getting himself into situations he can never get out of. I do kind of wonder what he's going to say when he realizes the necklace Bulma gave him is a tracker. Vegeta's idea too, none the less. He's going to be more than stressed out after tonight. If he makes it.' Piccolo thought, opening his eyes when he faintly sensed Gohan Ki reappear.

'No... It worked... Dammit Vegeta! Now he's probably going to be knocked out for more than a day.' He glanced around. 'I don't think anyone noticed it yet. Hopefully they don't...' He stood up and glanced out the window. They were getting closer to the sea, and Piccolo was staring to get adigatated. 'Come on Kid, please don't be asleep... Please just be slipping up...' Piccolo thought, trying to sense him through his mental link. Sadly for him, Gohan was asleep, and at the bottom of the ocean. Piccolo growled silently and stared out the window.

Gohan awoke to being face down in a beach. He made a face and pushed himself up from the ground. He spit out the sand and wiped the rest of it off his face. "Gross..." He said, coughing. He tensed up as he coughed harder. He coughed up blood and spit it out. He stared at the blood on the sand as the waves washed it away. "That defenitly isn't normal." He said, coughing once again after finishing his sentance.

"Hello? Who's there? This part of the beach is restricted! Come out now, and you'll leave with a warning." Gohan gasped and looked out from behind the rocks he was currently behind. He quickly pulled his head back when he saw a security guard with a flashlight a couple feet away. Gohan quickly made his way back in to the water, although it caused quite a lot of noise. Once Gohan made it into deeper water, with a lot of splashing, mind you, (XD) he glanced back.

"HEY! Get back here!" Gohan gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. He dove back into the water, accidentally letting his tail splash above the surface. He glanced back once again, to see the man standing there with a look of absolute shock on his face. Gohan reached up and waved while coughing, then dove back down. Once he was fully underwater, his coughing stopped and he could breathe normal. Gohan looked up at the surface, at at the rising moon, and suddenly wished he never had to go back up again. He felt perfectly happy where he was.

Gohan laughed and swam around in a circle, diving deeper then swimming straight up. He did a flip and spotted some dolphins a few feet away. "Hello!" He called and swam up to them. The dolphins squeeked happily and swam around him. "You remind me of... Hmm... What were their names again? Go... Gotton? Trukes?" Gohan paused and thought about this for a minute. "Oh well... It doesn't matter." Gohan said happily, surrounded by the dolphins, who seemed to be laughing.

Everyone in the Hover car sighed from boredom, it had been at least 2 hours since they had went searching for Gohan, and there wasn't even one sign of him. Piccolo was still staring out the window, watching the cresent moon as it slowly rose into the sky. Everyone, well everyone who could sense Ki, started cheering, except Vegeta and Piccolo, (Piccolo ALMOST. I repeat ALMOST!) when they felt Gohan's Ki reappear. Bulma and Chichi, assuming that Gohan was coming back, began cheering, too. Bulma stopped the car to float in midair, and opened the hatch. "You guys should probably go find him." She glanced over at Chichi. "Before Chichi goes crazy." She said. Everyone nodded and took off into the air.

Piccolo flew faster than everyone, trying to reach Gohan before anyone else. He dove into the water once he saw the boy swimming, strangley enough, with a group of dolphins. He grabbed him and brought him up above, scaring the dolphins away. Gohan yelled and struggled. "Hey! Hey I don't wanna!" Piccolo tried to calm the boy down. "Gohan! Gohan stop it's me! I know! Let me help before they find you!" The teenager looked up at him. "Who are you? I don't know you! Why do you wanna help? I don't need help! How do you know my name? Who's looking for me? I wanna go swimming! LET ME GO SWIMMING!" He yelled, struggling harder and almost getting out of Piccolo's grip.

"Gohan? Why don't you remember me? And you can't go swimming! Stop struggling! I need to get you dry!" "I don't even know you! Let me go!" Piccolo sighed. He flew away, bringing Gohan with him back to a random island. He landed right in the middle of it, so Gohan couldn't get back into the water. He held one of his arms, so he couldn't get away once he dried him off. Piccolo raised a Ki ball over Gohan's tail, just like he had seen him done.

Almost immediatly after Piccolo got Gohan dried off, Vegeta landed next to the two. "What the Hell are you doing Namek? Kakabrat needs to get back to the car or the Banshee Woman will have our heads." He was interrupted by Gohan violently coughing up blood. He stopped struggling, while his body began shaking. "I-I'm c-cold..." He mumbled, then began coughing again. The two adults watched the teenager, confused. Piccolo finaly broke the scilence. "Vegeta, you're right, we should get him back to the Hover Car." He picked Gohan back up and took off into the air. Vegeta stood there, watching the Namekian's energy trail fade into the sky. "HE COULD PROBABLY FLY HIMSELF YOU KNOW!" Vegeta yelled, before taking off into the air, following the two.

Piccolo arrived inside the air-car, still carrying Gohan. "Anybody have a blanket?" He asked. Krillin nodded and turned around. "Yea, but why do you need- Oh my Kami! What happened?" He yelled. Everyone else in the Hover Car nodded, each one thinking the same thing. Chichi pushed her way to the front of the group to see her son. "Gohan! Oh Kami! What happened? Who did this to him? TELL ME!" "I'll tell you once we get him a blanket... and some towels..." Piccolo said, looking around for something to use to clean his student up with.

Bulma butted in. "I think I have some paper towels somewhere back here..." She said, digging through a capartment in the back of the car. "As for a blanket, didn't you say you had one Krillin?" Krillin nodded, and pulled one out from under the seat. "I brought just in case I got tired... But I think he needs it more..." Krillin said blushing. Yamcha shook his head. "Only you Krillin... Only you..." Krillin took offense to this. "Hey! At least I wasn't running around Capsule Corp. screaming my birth name!" (In my story, it's his birth name... Get over it... T.T JK) "I wanna go swimming..." Everyone paused in what they were doing to hear what Gohan had to say. "NO GODDAMIT! YOU ARE NOT GOING SWIMMING!" Piccolo yelled, getting fustrated. All he could hear was: 'Wanna go swimming...' through his mental link, interrupting his thoughts and driving him crazy.

Piccolo tried to calm down. "Krillin is gonnna get you a blanket and Bulma's gonna help you get better, and by better, I mean not coughing up blood everywhere." Piccolo said. "Who?" Was his response. Piccolo groaned. He forgot Gohan didn't remember who anyone was. "Just so you guys know, he doesn't remember any of you." "WHAT?" Chichi yelled, running over to Gohan. "Hi lady... Can I go swimming?" Gohan asked, then went back to his coughing. Chichi fell over in shock.

"Why doesn't he remember us? Why does he want to go swimming so bad? He can barely stand up on his own!" Tein asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Piccolo sighed, putting Gohan on Krillin's blanketand walking over to the piolit's seat. "I'll explain when we get to Capsule Corporation." Everyone sighed but took a seat, Chichi immediatley sat next to Gohan and began wiping his face to get rid of the blood. "Anyone got a bit of water?" She asked. "It would come off easier that way." Piccolo growled. "No." "What?" "No." Piccolo said, trying to think of an exscuse. "If you can't come up with a reason, than I'm doing it."

Goten jumped up and down inside Capsule Corporation.

"I WANT CANDDDYYYY!"

Trunks sighed and facepalmed.

And back to the plot.

(Gohan P.O.V)

I awoke to those strange people staring at me again. I didn't know what their problems were. All I wanted to do was go swimming. Besides, being above water was hurting pretty bad. I coughed again and more of that strange red liquid came up. I spit it out and made a face. It really did taste disgusting, I decided. I began shivering again and wrapped the peice of cloth around me. It didn't help much, I was still cold. I wish I was back with the dolphins, they were nice, unlike the green man, who scared them away.

I felt that I didn't like him very much. I rested my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around them, sighing depressingly. I ignored the black haired woman trying to get my attention and stood up, the cloth falling down onto the floor. I almost collasped, but managed to stay on my feet. My head spun and I reached for the wall for balance. I continued walking until I reached where I wanted. I slammed my hand against the button and dove out the opening door.

I laughed as I fell from the sky and into the ocean below. Sadly, the floating thing had almost reached the beach, so I was stuck in a little too shallow water. I groaned and held my head, I had hit on the ocean floor before resurfacing. At least I could finally breathe normally again. I took a few deep breaths and enjoyed the feeling. I turned around and dove back into the ocean, running into a man. Confused, I looked up.

"Well well well, look who it is." The man said. I looked behind myself then looked back at the man. "Who, me? Because if it's me, I don't know you and that's weird because how do you know me if I don't know you? And why are you wearing those weird clothes... You shouldn't wear those when you're going swimming you know. Why are you swimming in the middle of the night anyway? Or were you waiting for me? If you were, how did you know I was here?" I asked. "Yes you." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm not answering the other questions..." He muttered, looking behind me.

"We have to go." "Why should I go with you? I don't even know you! Of course, I don't know a lot of people, but that's besides the point. And why aren't you answering my other questions? Hey what are you doin-!" I struggled against the bonds that had suddenly appeared around my wrists and tail, keeping them securley together. I growled against the gag that had also appeared on my mouth, keeping me from making too much noise. "MMM!" I protested, straining to get free.

_OKAY MAJOR CAPS RAGE RIGHT NOW! I HAD JUST WRITTEN 10 PAGES OF WRITING. TEN FREAKING PAGES! AND I WENT TO SAVE... AND THE DOC. MANAGER WASN'T WORKING! SO THAT TEN PAGES OF WRITING JUST GOT DELEATED! So I'm sorry if some areas right now seem rushed (Of course then it wouldn't be much different cuz my whole entire story must seemed rushed, am I right? .), I'm trying to rewrite it as best as I can remember, so if something seems out of place, I'm sorry :( And yea, you can call me stupid for not saving once in a while... I don't care, it wont bring down my self-esteem because I've been doing it waayyy too long after that :3 (I don't need therapy, if thats what your thinking... XD, don't worry)_

I heard a splash to see the green man landing in the water. I also felt the man's hand on my shoulder as we phased out of the ocean. The last thing I saw before phasing out compleatley was the green man reaching out, trying to grab onto me before we left. Once we had phased back into a place that was totaly different, he threw me against a wall. I grumbled something that I really shouldn't repeat to him from behind the gag and turned away. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" I smirked from under the white fabric. At least I knew I could still push his buttons. Wait... STILL? I just met him! Right? My face scrunched up in confusion as I started to remember things from last night.

"PICCOLO!" I tried to shout from under the gag. "Oh Gods..." I muttered, the words coming out muffled. I tried to make a Ki ball to dry off, but it didn't work due to the fact my hands were tied to my tail and there was no way I was going to be able to move at that moment. Solipilrota groaned and I looked over to my right. He was looking out some sort of window. "Great the crescent moon is setting." I looked at him funny. "Sooooo?" I asked. Acctually it come out like "Smuuu?", but I think he understood.

I think.

He looked over at me. "So now you have to go. And I really was enjoying our quality time together. You know, not trying to kill each other. Too bad you remember how and why you have to kill me now... Too bad you can't. See ya!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmmm?" He just sighed and did a spell. I watched around, curious, as three more walls began making a room around me, each one turning into glass. The room started rising up, taking me with it. "MMM!" I yelled again, looking down at Solipilrota, who was smirking. "Bye bye!" He mouthed before walking out the room. I raised my eyebrow one more time at the retreating figure before the room dissapeared into the ceiling.

Once it was compleatley dark, I felt the room beginning to fill with water.

(Is it me, or is Solipilrota acting more and more like GLaDOS: Generic Lifeform and Disk Operaring System? Im scared now 0-e At least he isn't a potato. XD And can you pronounce his name? I CANT EVEN SPELL IT RIGHT! And I made it up XD Soh-lee-pill-wrote-ah)

I looked around once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I saw that he had magically place a living corral reef, a bunch of sand, and a cave made of huge rocks balanced against each other. "Well someone is expecting me to stay long." I muttered, and realized the bounds and gag had dissapeared. "Uh-huh." I said, swimming around the now large tank. I stopped when I heared an unfamiliar voice outside of the tank. I swam into the cave and hoped to that little green god that they didn't see me. Wait... I can't see them, and I'm sure this tank isn't made out of those weird mirrors.

I stuck my head out of the cave to check. I heard the voice outside begin talking again. "..Newest aquarium exhibit." I froze. I just froze and didn't breathe. My shock became anger when I realized that the wizard planned this out.

(P.S: "Wizard sounds like Lizard, so that must mean... It's a lizard turned into a person!" -C. Trunks Buu Saga -Isn't he cute? *Heart eyes* XD-)

I almost went Super Saiyan before I stuck my head back into the cave and instead began hitting my head on the cave wall. I heard a creaking coming from outside. I stopped for a minute and poked my head back outside again to see what was going on. I squeezed my eyes shut when light shone into the tank and filled it with brightness. I opened my eyes once more to let them adjust and saw people staring at me. I stared back at them, jaw dropping. "Ah... Crap." I muttered. I pulled my head back in and once again began hitting it against the wall, muttering VERY bad things about a VERY DEAD wizard.

"Is he... Okay?" I heard a male voice ask. "I dunno. Lets leave Sharpener, I feel bad." A female voice replied. I poked my head back out and looked at the two people talking. I saw two teenagers, one a blond male with brown eyes, and another a black haired female with bright blue eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm PERFECTLY fine! It's not like I'm locked up in a tank or anything being stared at by a bunch of strangers! OH WAIT! I AM!" I yelled at him, the fustration of the past couple days taking over.

"HOLY COW! He just understood me!" Sharpener yelled. I gave him a death glare. "Im gonna give all you people one chance to live. Leave and you WON'T be killed by the glass shattering everywhere. Maybe just severly injured." I said, and saw them slowly backing away. "NOW!" I yelled, filling my hands with Ki. Right then and there, I didn't give a crap if anyone sensed me. All I cared about was leaving this place. I fired the medium sized blast, expecting the glass to shatter. It was then I realized I was making a huge mistake. NORMAL glass would shatter.

I should have remembered that this wasn't NORMAL glass. I muttered even more things I can never repeat again (At least not where people can know I said it) and tried shielding my face my my arms. I smashed into the cave and made a huge person shaped window in it. Yay a skylight! *Note the sarcasm* Not that I needed one.

I got back up, and being the person I am, tried it again. Who knows, maybe it would start to crack. Once again the blast rebounded and hit me in the chest. I skidded against the sand, using the heel of my fin to slow me down to avoid hitting anything else in the tank. I glanced down at my arm, where the huge scar from the Cell games was. I saw another cut, this one smaller than the other, but strangley resembling the cut from five years ago.

Five years ago...

Normal P.O.V.

Although Gohan didn't realize it, while he was remembering what happened five years ago, something weird was going on. And by weird, we mean insanely strange and bizzare in normal people standards. Normal People Standards. Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and black tattoos shimmered and appeared on his face. Two upside down tridents on the side on his face, next to his eyes, a lighting bolt on his forehead, and a skull between his eyes, so if you tried to look at it, you would be crosseyed. There was also two sets of crossbones, one under each eye.

The new Gohan was suddenly dry, despite the fact he was underwater. His legs returned and he had different clothes on. He had on a black undershirt with teal strips going down the sleaves, on on his forearm and one across his bicep. He was wearing a golden shirt with a teal design of -guess what- the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It had two wavey lines going up the side of the shirt, too. The belt of this new Gi was black with random teal lines going across it. The pants were also gold, with just teal wavey lines going across it. The boots were black with teal a teal and gold line going across it. There was a teal dimond on the front, right before it bent into the foot.

He smirked.

"Hello. You may call me Protective. You can call yourselfs dead."

How do you like? DO you like Protective? CUZ TYLER JUDD IS SEXY AND HE KNOWS IT! ~ some random 8th grader in my school XD I felt so bad for him, but it was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

Okay well REVEIW!

Please...

BYE!

 **Chapter 6: SUGAR CHAPPIE!**

Wow another update! The last chapter wasn't as long as I perceived it to be (So is this one XD)... Ahh well. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, my beta (A.K.A my sister) decided she was gonna quit cuz she didn't get it... She didn't get the stroy. Yup thats it...

.

.

.

.

.

AKAWARD SCILENCE!

Okay then Goten... Aparentley you got your candy T-T

.

.

.

I like Wheatley... And trains... But mostly Wheatley... I LOVE THE INTELLEGANCE DAMPENING SPHERE BECAUSE HE CAN SPEAK IN AN ACCENT THAT IS BEYOND OUR RANGES OF HEARING! XD

lol okay onwards to the story... And Protective...

Oh yea, about that.

Protective only comes out when Gohan is in a serious state of need or somethin'. Like wanting to get out of that tank, and being reminded of the Cell Games, which made his upset. I don't really know yet. Like if he's really angry or upset. Also when he feels helpless and/or cornered. Kinda like SSJ 2 during the Cell Games. When Gohan drops out of Protective, he doesn't remember anything. ALSO, Protective is like a corrupted version of Gohan. He does know who everyone is, but will kill anything that is in his way. Protective will only drop out if Gohan becomes exausted or unconcious. Gohan can't control Protective, and doesn't even realize what happens if Protective does 'take over'. It's like zoning out completely then coming back somewhere different and being really confused. Also, when Gohan goes Protective, if he gets wet, he doesn't get his tail, even if he already had it.

Okay so I hope that helps you understand that...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't own Portal2. I don't own Minecraft. I don't own Wheatley. I don't even own Scooby Doo. D: The good ol' version. Not the new crap T-T

*Turns on T.V. to see the crappy version of S.D.*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY U RUIN SCOOBY DOO!

*Screams in horror*

Okay time to go serious

*Tries to be serious*

... :3 Pffhhh... :D Ahahahahahahahaaaaa... High School...

lol I can't do it... Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy XD

Protective examined the people standing in front of him. None, he could say, were really any good at fighting. Not even the black haired girl, who seemed to have gotten into some kind of stance. He looked at her like, 'Yeah, what's that going to do?' She glared back. He just sighed and blasted the glass open, bored as he watched the water flow out. He stepped out of the watery prison and glared at it. "I can't believe I really couldn't get through that. That was EASY!" He laughed, and kicked some of the glass back inside the tank. "Oh well. Where was I?" He looked behind himself, to see some people running away in fear. "Oh right. Killing you all. Well gee, I hope something more entertaining comes soon, because this is going to be boring."

He sighed and readied a huge blast in his palm. He was about to fire it when he sensed a few power levels coming his way. "Well it's about time!" He snapped, flying up into the air. He saw a huge air-ship coming his way. He looked at it, looked down at the aqaruim below him, then at the blast already in his hand, a calculating smile creeping across his face. He fired the blast, hitting the air car right in the engine. It began dropping out of the sky, about to hit the tanks below it, before he saw Yamcha, Tein, and Krillin holding it up. He pouted. "Why'd you have to ruin all the fun? I was liking where that was going to land, you know."

Everyone stared at him, similar thoughts going through their heads. Vegeta voiced them all, whom was holding Bulma. "Kakabrat! ARE YOU CRAZY! Not even I would do that, and I've been wanting to do that to a very certain bald and green person here." He said, looking directly at Piccolo, who was putting Chichi down on the ground.

*Okay, so maybe not everyone was thinking exactly the same as Vegeta.

But I think we all get the idea here.

Right?

...

RIGHT?

*Crickets chirping*

Okay someone is going to die. T-T*

Krillin had left Yamcha and Tein to tend with the ship and flew up to Protective. "Hey, you okay buddy? It looks like you're not sick anymore, right? Because you don't look cold and- WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR FACE?" Krillin yelped, and zooming in to check out Protective's tattoos. Protective sighed and flicked his wrist. Krillin went flying into a brick wall. He groaned and came out from under the derbis. He raised a hand, his pointer finger up. "Okay guys... Gohan is not okay..." He said, before passing out.

Protective looked on, unamused and bored. "It's official, everyone on this planet is boring." He blocked a few punches from Piccolo with his hand, mockingly yawning. Piccolo growled and used more power. Protective occasionally used his other hand now. "Oh look, some one's acctually tring now. Although, I'm sure he was tring before, just not as hard." Piccolo's head snapped up at the boy's words. "What has gotten into you! Krillin I understand, he's annoying, but why are you being nasty to the rest of us?"

"Well someone hasn't been doing his homework. Such a shame, I gave it to you a few hours ago. I would think you'd want to find out more, but obviously you don't. I think you need to get an F." Piccolo stared at him. "What does that even mea-" His words were cut off as Protective slapped him. "I told you. Do your homework!" Piccolo glared at Protective. "That doesn't even make any sense! WHAT HOMEWORK?" "You know. They don't. You need to know more. They don't. Do you follow me?" "No." "You really are a bad student, aren't you?" "I'M NOT YOUR STUDENT! AND YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY HOME... Oh crap." Piccolo trailed off as Protective's words sunk in.

"I get what you mean now..." He said deep in thought. Protective smirked. "Well that's great for you, but you still get an F." Piccolo's head jerked up and Gohan kneed him in the stomach. He spit out blood and and fell down a few feet. He looked up at Vegeta, who was floating there, watching them. "A little help here?" "Acctually, I quite like watching Kakabrat kicking your ass. Even if he's not completely sane at the moment." Vegeta said. "My name isn't Kakabrat. As a matter of fact, it isn't even Gohan." Protective growled, his voice taking on a more deadly tone.

"Oh? Then who are you?" Vegeta said like it was a challenge to guess who he was. Protective phased out and behind him, so they were back to back. "If you've missed my earlier introduction, which I highly assume you did, my name is Protective." He whirled around so he was holding Vegeta by the arms, making him unable to move. Vegeta kicked up legs back, trying to escape his grasp. Protective threw him towards the ground, and was about to dive down to begin attacking him, when he heard a voice.

"Oh look, another thing I forgot to tell you about." Protective growled deep in his throat and turned to look at Solipilrota. "You." "V." Solipilrota replied. "And now we're learning out alphabet! What a wonderful day. It's such a shame you escaped my glass box. It would have been nice to check on you once in a while without getting killed immediatley. Oh well. Come here."

"Why should I listen to you?" "Ugh. Fine. Why must you make everything harder?" He muttered a short curse and Protective fell unconcious, dropping out of the sky and turning back into Gohan. Gohan splashed into one of the tanks below, sinking to the bottom. Chichi and Bulma yelled, being soaked with water flowing out of the tank due to the waves from the splash. Gohan's tail reappeared and he his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Wha-" He mumbled, still half-asleep. "STOP WAKING UP DAMMIT!" He heard Solipilrota yell from above him.

"Like Hell, I'll keep waking up just so I can annoy you!" Gohan yelled back up at him, becoming more awake as he yelled at his enemy. While he waited for a reply, he heard a voice come from behind him. "Hello? Hello? Up bup bup I don't think he can understand us Carl." Gohan whirled around and stared at the two fish behind him. "Ah!" "Ah!" As the three screamed at each other, the Z-fighters were busy fighting off Solipilrota, not having any luck.

Piccolo growled at glanced at Vegeta, who was forming a blast in his hands. "WELL COME ON NAMEK! DON'T JUST FLOAT THERE!" He yelled, already having gone Super Saiyan trying to block the wizard's spells. It didn't work. Vegeta was now stuck hopping on one leg for two minutes and Piccolo's tounge was glued to the top of his mouth. Yamcha had gotten a severe case of the giggles while Tein was doing the Hokey Pokey. Krillin had just woken up and was staring at the scene. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep..." He muttered and passed back out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The three stopped screaming and regained their senses. "Okay. It's okay." Said the orange and brown fish. "I'm Carl, and this is Cornelius." "Umm... Hi?" Gohan said, still feeling awkward. "Well what's your name?" Cornelius asked, swishing his tail impatiently. "Oh. My name's Gohan!" "See Cornelius? He can understand us!" Gohan blinked. "Yeah... About that. How can I understand you?" "Do I look like I know? Do I? Because I really don't know." Said Carl, a little upset. "Oh okay. Never mind then. Forget it ever happened." Gohan said, speaking a bit fast as to not upset him any further.

"Oh okay fine. Is that a friend of yours?" Cornelius asked, motioning a fin to the man behind Gohan. "Huh? Where!" Gohan whirled around, bumping into Solipilrota. Again. "Ahh dammit... Why do you always have to be there?" Gohan asked, already knowing what was going to happen. "Because it's fun annoying you." "No, it's fun when I annoy you!" Gohan said, putting emphisis on his words. "No it's fun when I annoy YOU!" "NO!" "YEAH!" "Nuh uh." "Yuh-huh!" "Nuh uh!" Yuh huh!" "Nuh-mumph!"

"Ha ha! I win!" "Mmm umph!" "Yuh huh!" "Mmm umph!" Gohan shook his head and looked away, unable to speak because of the gag Solipilrota materialized on him so he wasn't as much trouble. Gohan was beginning to think Solipilrota just had an obsession with tieing people up. "You are so annoying to work with." He said, poking him on the forehead. Gohan glared up at him. "Mmm umph!"

*Twenty minutes and a couple hundred shouting matches later*

"...and that is why ducks are made out of cheese." Solipilrota finished.

Holy crap this chapter is short...

Ummm I just needed to update and start a new chapter on something esle, for as you can see, I'm kinda out of ideas for this chapter, and I have NO CLUE how Solipilrota got the fact Ducks were made out of cheese through his head.

Annyyywaaayyy, I'm making a new story that is serious random each chapter, so if you want to read chiz that wont make sense, go for it.

Sorry for the short update, yell at me if you want, but seriously, sign if if you are going to, or im gonna deleate your reveiw...

Ahh well... Okay please dont yell at me, I'm uploading on a sugar high, so posting this probably wasn't the best idea- I might edit it later of something...

 **Chapter 7: What the HIFL is going on here**

I have nothing to say about the last chapter. o_e

It was...

Reading over it...

I...

Ah screw it, you read it too, tell me how crazy it was on a scale of 1 to Hercule.

Disclaimer: Me no own the anime legand Dragon Ball Z.

I have not uploaded in so long. I apologize...

:3

Still cant be serious...

"How did we..." Gohan muttered under the gag. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you under that thing." Gohan looked up at him. "I SAID HOW DID WE GET TO THAT?" He tried screaming, although everything still came up muted. "Get to what?" "Short term memory loss much?" Gohan growled, the tip of his tail twitching from annoyance. "Is this annoying you?" Gohan glared at Solipilrota as he continued to poke him in forehead. The look he gave him was a 'No DUH!' look. Solipilrota smirked. "I would assume it is very annoying." Gohan jerked his head back, trying to get away from the continuous poking.

"You shouldn't do that... Unless you WANT everyone to know where you are. I'm being nice and hiding our Ki's for now, but if you keep doing that, I might accidentally lose concentration." "Damn it blackmail, I hate you." Gohan groaned through the gag. "I heard that." Solipilrota said calmly, still poking him in the forehead. "Do you think I care?" Gohan snapped, glaring up at the wizard. "No, but I thought you would want to know that oh so interesting fact." "You were wrong." Gohan frowned and stared crosseyed up at his forehead. "You gonna stop anytime soon?" He muttered. "Nope."

"What's the point in this anyway?" Gohan asked, curosity overcoming him after a few minutes. "I dunno. It's fun annoying you." "That's all? How old are you? Two? Phhpt." Gohan growled, trying to spit out the gag. "I'm twenty four, you know!"

"... Whut?" Gohan stared at him in disbelief. "Yes. You have a problem with how old I am?" "Um... YEAH." Gohan said. "I thought you were fifty or something!" "Insult much?" Solipilrota asked, looking down at him. "Well sorry, I don't think I've talked with anyone around my age, well except for that one time I save that girl Lime, who was drowning. And those Orphans..." Gohan spoke through the gag, thinking back. "But I haven't seen them in forever. I wouldn't even know where to find them after all this. I could sense for their Ki's but..." Gohan trailed off, still scowling at the fact he was being poked in the head.

(Oh yeah, Gohan's words are only coming out normal because I want you to be able to read them clearly enough. Just IMAGINE its coming out all muffled and chiz. And I dunno why he's twenty four... There are so many random song titles in Portal 2 soundtrack. Like 'I saw a Deer Today' or 'OMG, What Has He Done?' there is even 'The Part Where He Kills You' , which I find funny, if you've played the game or watched a lets play. I no own Portal or Portal Two, dont worry. Or *MAJOR spoiler!* Wheatley wouldn't have turned evil :*( *sniffles*)

"Okay, lets go." "Hmm?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where to?" "Back to my place." "And that is where exactly?" "I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna tell you where it is." "Fine." Gohan said, pouting. "But if I escape, I'm gonna remember where I am." "And you won't, which is why you will never find out where it is."

Scilence.

"Why'd you do this to me?" Gohan asked. Solipilrota looked down at him in surprize. Such a simple question. "Because I need you out of the way." "Why?" "Because, if you're in the way, I wont be able to get anything done, that's why." "Are you gonna do it to everyone else too?" "No." "Why just me?" "Because you were too troublesome." "So? What about my dad? What'd you do to him then?" "Nothing. He chose to do it." "I don't believe you." Gohan said, black eyes glaring into brown ones with defiance and hate. "You better." Solipilrota said, breaking eye contact. "No." Gohan growled, still glaring at him.

"I hate you." Gohan said.

"Well all's well, because I hate you too." Even Solipilrota could tell he couldn't make himself put that much meaning into those words.

"And I hate this stupid curse you've put on me, and I hate the fact you think you can boss me around because of it." Gohan stated, saying each word slowly as if thinking aloud instead of talking to him.

"I'm sure you do." Solipilrota said, calmly watching him, readying himself in case 'Protective' decided to make an appearance. He pondered this while Gohan continued to say what he hated. How did he appear? Gohan wasn't evil, everyone was sure of that, even Solpilrota. Although, he wasn't really sure what the side effects of a side effect would be. Huh. And what was with the tattoos and the clothing? And the fact he was suddenly not scared of water whenever he changed? Solipilrota decided that he should really get rid of him before something bad happened.

To him. Something bad happened to him. Right.

"Do you mind not talking to yourself? It's kind of creepy." Solipilrota said, peering at him. "No." Said Gohan, his wrists becoming raw from the rope scratching them. "Not until you stop poking me." Solipilrota sighed. "Ugh, fine." He grapped Gohan's arm with one hand and whipped out his wand. (XD "Whipped out his wand." Lol X3 It sounds funny :3) "Hey!" Gohan shouted, trying to pull away. They phased out of the area, leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

The two phased back into a room, Solipilrota removing the air bubble he had put around himself so he could breathe underwater, Gohan being confused like normal. "Huh? Where are w- Ugh!" Gohan said as he was dropped onto the ground from the air. Solipilrota was holding his wand and walking away, over to a large wall compleatley FILLED with computers, screens, buttons, knobs, levers, and anything else you'd find in a crazy scientists house. (*coughs* Dr. Gero... *Sneeze* Sorry! I. Am. Sick... Not. )

Gohan watched him, trying to figure out what was going on. He tried to sense where the Z-Fighters were, but it seemed like they were on an entirely different planet. There were no Ki's, no living beings except Gohan and Solpilrota. He scrunched up his face again in an attempt to remove the gag, but it didn't work. "What are you doing?" He asked Solipilrota around the cloth, trying to see over his shoulders. The twenty four year old was typing something rapidly, and Gohan wanted to know what. "I'm talking to my sister." Gohan looked like he wanted to smash his face on something hard.

"There's more of YOU?" He asked. "Yes, but she's a pharmacist somewhere. She never learned majik, she thought it was stupid and not worth it." Solipilrota snorted. "Isabella never understood what majik could do." "Wait wait wait wait wait wait. You parents named your sister ISABELLA and named you SOLPILROTA? What is WRONG with them?"

"At least my parents didnt name me after rice." Solipilrota scoffed. "But... But... They named her one of the most common names ever... Then named you... Well... Your name..." Gohan burst out laughing. "Thats halarious!" Solipilrota stood there, hands on his hips until the teenage merman stopped laughing at him. "Okay. Sorry. That's funny though." Gohan said once he stopped. Solipilrota just nodded like he was disapointed in Gohan and walked away.

Gohan watched him walk away. "Okay, wait. Before you do anything that will probably scar my mental health, can I say something?" Solipilrota turned around, a scowl still on his face. "re you going to lock me in a dark room again? Because that was really creepy last time you did that so I was just..." Solipilrota walked out of the room and said a spell. The walls closed behind him, leaving Gohan still talking until he realized that Solipilrota had done exactly what he had guess he would do. "Awww, MAN!" He heard Gohan scream from in the room.

"You're going to cause a situation when you find out you're my son, aren't you, Echo?" Solpilrota asked the walls, making sure his son didn't hear him. He snapped his fingers. Possesed Goku appeared next to him. "I have to tell you something about your son." Solpilrota said.

"He's not your son."

Goku stared at him blankly. "Yep, you can't hear or understand anything I'm saying. Enjoy that, because youre not going to be very happy when you wake up." Solipilrota said, before clapping his hands and disapearing.

I uploaded this to see how you like?  
*wiggles eyebrow*

Well do ya?  
Cuz... I don't know whats going on with the whole 'he's my son' bit yet.

Just give me some ideas... Please?

Okay reveiw and chiz.

I gotta go now :(

Bye-a!

 **Chapter 8: Meet Echo**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

I'm in a "Umph" mood so deal with the short author's note. T-T

It WILL show up in the story, BTW.

You'll see.

;)

Gohan sighed as he sat in the dark room, thinking about the events of the few past days. He was still shocked by the fact he had a tail, and having a crazy wizard kidnapping him every couple of hours wasn't helping. He struggled again, still trying to break free without any success. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards as he felt blood drip down his wrists and onto his hands. "Oh god." He muttered through the cloth. He opened his eyes, lifted his head, and glared at the walls, wishing the man outside could see him glaring.

Gohan struggled again, but the only thing that resulted in was cutting his wrists even more. His bangs fell in to his eyes and he shook his head to get them out of his face. Gohan stopped when he felt something appear in his hands. He also noticed a change in clothing, and a lack of his infamous tail. He was now wearing blue robes, with moons and stars scattered across them. "Huh?" He asked, and blinked in surprise when he realized he could talk normally now. The enchanted rope around his wrists and ankles were gone, along with the gag.

He stood up and looked around the dark room as if expecting something to happen. "Okay... This is weird." Gohan said, looking down at his new clothes. Something fell off his head, and he bent down to pick it up. He straightened out and inspected the object. "A wizard hat? Okay what the hell is going on here?" He asked to the air, trying to get an answer, but not expecting one back. It was then he remembered the object he was still holding in his right hand. He lifted it to his face and looked at the object, confusion spreading across his features.

It was a stick like object, with the word Echo etched into it. There was also a picture etched into the other side, the drawing creating the illusion of a dragon grasping the stick in it's jaws. He stared at it, amazed. Then something dawned on him. "Okay, wizard hat, wizard robes, and what's missing? The wand. And I think I can guess where that is." He looked back at the object in his hand. "Okay... So why am I dressed up like a wizard?" Gohan asked the air again. He paced the small area around him, thinking of a reason why he would suddenly have these clothes appear on him.

Gohan was soon bored and out of reasons as to why he would be dressed like a wizard, wand and all. He sat back down on the floor, cross-legged. He put his elbow up on his knee and rested his head in his hand, still holding the wand with the other. He didn't know why, but he felt like the thing belonged there. He found himself spinning it around his fingers after a while, and looked down in surprise. He almost dropped it, but caught it just in time. He stared at the wand, thoughts rushing through his head.

"I think I know you from somewhere." He spoke to the wand as if it were a person. "But where?" He asked and thought about that for a couple of minutes. After a while, a memory caught his attention. "Solipilrota... He had a wand like this, didn't he? But there was a bangle tiger on it, and, well, it had his name." Gohan said, thinking about it. He looked back down at the wand and traced the word 'Echo' with his finger. "So who is Echo?" He asked. "And why on Earth do I have his wand?" He stared at it for a couple minutes more before placing it down on the ground.

He got up and began pacing the small room again. "How come I find this wand so familiar? I've never seen it before in my life!" He put his head in his hands. "And if this is Echo's wand, why do I have it?" He lifted his head up when he felt something appear in his robe pocket. "Huh?" He looked for the pocket, but could not seem to find it. "God, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." After a few minutes and getting tangled up in the blue fabric, he finally managed to pull the object out of his pocket. He turned it around in his hands a few times, before putting it back in his right hand.

"I don't know how you did it, appearing in my pocket, I mean. I thought I left you on the floor over there!" His hands returned to his sides. "I guess you just don't wanna be left alone, do you?" Gohan shook his head. "I know what that feels like." He sighed. "Everybody seemed to forget about me after Goten was born. It's not that I don't love him, but now I feel everyone acts like I don't exist unless something serious happens. If nothing is going on, it's just me getting locked in my room to study everyday!"

Gohan sighed again. "Well. That was... Strange." Gohan said, holding the wand at eye level. "I really feel like you can hear and understand me. I guess that's why I'm talking to you." He gasped in surprise when the wand began to glow a soft purple, shining a small bit of light in the dark room. Gohan stared at it, and a memory flashed before his eyes.

"Daddy! Look!" A young boy cried happily, running across the room. A man knelled down in front of the boy, catching the running boy in his arms and standing up. "What is it Echo?" The boy pointed over to the other end of the room. "I made something for you!" The man put the boy down and the two walked over to the object. He smiled and picked it up. "It's a wand for you!" He smiled and looked up at his dad through his black bangs.

The object was two Popsicle sticks glued to each other, pipe cleaners wrapped around them to a tip and glitter thrown all over it. The man smiled, twirled it around his fingers, and pointed it at the ceiling. The little boy watched in amazement as it began to snow in the room, before running around trying to catch the snow flakes.

Soon there was a few inches of snow in the room, and Echo threw a snowball at the man. The laughed and made one for himself, throwing one at his son, purposely missing. The two were soon engaged in a snowball war, both laughing and running around.

Gohan snapped back into reality, eyes wide. The wand's glow had dimmed down, almost gone. He stumbled backwards before catching his balance and leaning back against the wall. "Whoa!" He gasped, clutching the wand in his hand tightly. He was sweating slightly and out of breath. He tumbled backwards when the wall behind him disappeared. He landed flat on his back, staring upwards at the ceiling. He was still clutching the wand in his hand, but his hat had fallen off his head.

Gohan focused his vision to see Solipilrota standing above him, staring down at him. "Well this is a surprise," The man said. "And a very nice improvement, if I have to add." Gohan just stared back at the wizard above him, wearing almost identical clothing. "An improvement to what?" He asked, annoyed and trying to get up.

Solipilrota watched him struggle for a minute, before sticking out his hand. Gohan eyed him, before reaching out and letting him help him up. "Thank you?" He said, looking at him confused. Solipilrota nodded and turned around, walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?" Gohan called. "Come and find out!" He snapped, turning back around and continuing to walk the other way. Gohan shrugged and followed him.

He remembered something and went back to go pick up his hat. He looked around the area, but couldn't see it. He gasped as he felt it materialize on his head. "Huh?" He turned back around to see Solipilrota standing there, holding out his wand. "Yeah. Now come on, I don't have all day." Gohan watched him walk down the hallway, before following him. He kept on edge, looking out for something that might cause harm. "Don't worry about it. I'm not that mean." Solipilrota said, leaning against the wall next to a door. "What's behind the door?" Gohan asked. "Well, I was going to open it, but you were taking too long."

Gohan sighed, exasperated, but walked quickly up to where the wizard was standing. He opened the door and stepped inside, Gohan following. "It's my room!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Yes, it is." The grown wizard answered, finding nothing strange about the statement. "No, what am I saying," he muttered to himself, "it's not." "If it's still not, allow me to do something." Solipilrota said, pulling out his wand.

"Are you gonna brainwash me?" Gohan gasped, acting a little over dramatic. "No. Sit down on your bed." Gohan slowly walked over to it, uncomfortably sitting down. "Stay still." Solipilrota said, waving his wand in the air and saying things under his breath. When he pointed his wand at Gohan, the wizard clothing instantly disappeared and his normal clothing appeared. "That doesn't even make sense! Shouldn't I have my tail? I had it before the clothes appeared on me." "It's majik. Deal with it and appreciate the fact I didn't leave it on you when I could have." "Okay. Thanks, I guess." Gohan said, sliding off the bed and standing up.

Solipilrota looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I think you should sit down." "Why?" Solipilrota pushed him back down on the bed. "Just do it for Nefferet's sake." "Who's Nefferet?" "Echo's mother. She's dead." He said, looking down. "I'm sorry." Gohan said. 'Are you talking about my mother?' Gohan heard a new voice talking. He looked around the room for the speaker, but couldn't find one. He reached out with his Ki, but still couldn't feel anyone's except Solipilrota's and his. 'Hello? Are you going to reply to my question? It's rude not to answer.'

He heard the voice again, making him jump. "Are you okay?" Solipilrota asked him. "I keep hearing this voice, but no one is here to create it." He said, confusion evident in his voice. He looked at at the wizard when he started chuckling. "That's Echo. Say hello." "Hi?" Gohan said, looking around again to see if he could catch the owner of the voice. 'Hello.' Echo replied.

'Can you please answer my question now?' He asked again. "Well, I guess." 'So are you?' "Yes." 'Okay, that's all I needed to know.' There was a pause. 'Hey, do you have any books?' "What?" 'I said, Do you have any books?' "No... Not here, anyway." 'Oh. That's boring. Isn't there anything you do when you're bored?' "Why are you asking me that?" 'I just wanted to know.' "Um, I usually spar or train or, if my mom is bugging me about it, read a book." 'Chichi... She's your mom, right?' The voice asked him.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" 'Well, it's kinda something I have to know.' "How come you have to know it?" 'Well, I live in your head, so I kinda have to know what's going on and who's who in your life, don't I?' "YOU LIVE IN MY HEAD?" Gohan yelled, almost falling off the bed in shock. 'Huh? He didn't- oh.' Echo's words were cut off when both heard the wizard laughing out loud.

(Solipilrota LOL-ed XD)

"How come you didn't fu-"

"So, where did they go then?" Krillin asked, helping the other Z-Fighters fix up the Aquarium. "I mean, we looked everywhere." "You think we know? We would have went and gotten him if we did, baldie." Vegeta said, sneering at him. Piccolo just sighed and went back to fixing the broken glass in the tanks. Bulma and Chichi were busy trying to give a reasonable explanation as to what happened to the managers of the place, who were yelling about a merman going missing and crazy people with explosive lights. "HEY!" Chichi yelled at one of the managers, taking out a frying pan. "YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, YOU BAS-"

"... Tell me! Come on!" Gohan yelled at the wizard, still trying to comprehend what was happening. "First off, you give me a fish tail! Then, you kidnap me for no reason at all, and kidnap me yet again, THEN you put me in an aquarium exhibit, and then you just make some guy live in my head! What is WRONG with you?" "Compared to most people, not a lot. And just so you know, he isn't just SOME guy, he is my son, who is actually you. Want me to explain?" Gohan stared at him, jaw wide open. "... What?" "Okay, so when you were born, there was a war going on, between the wizards. It still is, just so you know." "Why?" "Well, if you don't know, there are many towns with just wizard population. And some like their independence, and some like having kings. I think this is like the American revolutionary war, or something like that."

Gohan nodded. "Sort of. Except with wizards. We try our best to keep it under normal human radar, including yours and your friends and family. I think we are doing pretty well." "Okay." "So, the wizards who would like independence and the wizards who would like the king got into a dispute, which turned into a war. As of right now, I still can't fathom why they would want a king to rule them. Anyway. Me and your... Echo's mother were in one of the towns that had first gotten attacked after we had gotten into war with ourselves."

"Oh." Gohan said. "We managed to kill some of the wizards while we were escaping. One of them used to be a close family friend, Nefferet's best friend growing up. She had come to Echo's baby shower and given him his dragon for his wand. Her name was Archeta." 'I remember her. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She also had glasses.' Echo said. "Echo says he remembers her. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, glasses?" He asked. Solipilrota nodded. "That was her. I'm surprised you remember her Echo, you were two years old when we had to leave." 'I remember some of it. Mostly just large explosions and screaming.' "He says he remembers some of it, mostly large explosions and screaming."

"That what it was mainly, so you weren't missing much. Anyway, we made it to the city near the town, where my sister lives, and she still does. I think I mentioned her being a pharmacist? We had told her about the war, and she became part of the healers on our side. She couldn't make potions or use majik to heal, but she still did all she could. We stayed in the city for a while, until we heard of another town that was going to get attacked. Nefferet was very upset by it, even though I wanted to stay to keep both Echo and her safe. She told me that if we didn't go and save the people, she would kill herself, and that would be just like not going to help them. 'Another person dead. Another person you could have helped.' As you would think, I didn't want her to kill herself, so I reluctantly agreed to go. I left Echo with Isabella, my sister, in case you forgot, for the amount of time that it would take to help."

"When we got to the town, The fight had already started, with dead bodies littered on the ground." Solipilrota looked down. "There were dead children, from a school, not even wizards, who had gotten killed when trying to escape. During the fight, we stumbled across about ten children, aging from five to ten years old. There was a wizard, threatening to kill them if we didn't go as prisoners to their side." Solipilrota paused. "We both reluctantly went, and the worst thing happened. As we were leaving, the man began to create a death spell. Nefferet noticed this. When he was about to throw it, she threw herself in front of him to save the kids. When I turned around, she was already dead. At first I was in shock, not knowing what had happened. Seeing her laying on the ground with blood covering her, I though he had killed her. I ran over and instantly killed the man, taking her and running all the way back to the city where Echo and Isabella were. She was still alive when the two had met us on the edge of the city. Isabella did everything she could, but she couldn't save her. Nefferet died."

Solipilrota stopped talking for a second.

"The next day, we buried her at the site where we buried her best friend. After that, I couldn't take it. I bid Isabella farewell and took Echo with me. I moved to a small town, where no one there knew about wizardry. When Echo was five, I had to send him away. You see, when wizards turn five years old, they have to be written in as a wizard if they had majikal powers, which he did. They would only come out when he was mad, though. I couldn't give away where we were, as to protect him, so I did this. I found a family not far away, who lived in the 439 mountain district. I sent Echo away to them, and used majik to make them all believe that they had a son. I hid Echo's personality away, making the boy just like his new father. I was quite surprised when afterward, he had a tail, just like a monkey. And now, this is where you come in."

Gohan blinked still absorbing most of the information. "Well, then technically, shouldn't I be Echo?" "Technically is different from majikally. Majikally, I made sure that Echo was still there, and created an entire new person, so if I had to, bring him out again. And here you are. Hello, Son Gohan."

OH YEAH!

Finally, after 2 months I got this up! WOOT! (Took me forever, too sorry about that. I had no ideas. Then this popped into my head and I was like: Oh, Mo'sakera! You just became a story idea!)

Sorry bout the delay, BTW. (Ha, that rhymed :3)

So yeah, tell me what you think of the whole Echo and Gohan and everything. If you don't get it, I will personally explain it to you.

If none of you get it, I will put it in the next chapter to explain.

But you have to review to tell me :P

See ya!

 **Chapter 9: No Idea What To Name This Chapter**

Okay, so I don't really know if you guys understood the whole Echo-isn't-Gohan-even-though-they-are-sort-of-the-same-person thing. So I'll explain it to y'all.

You see, when Solipilrota had to send Echo away, he made him half like Goku, who is a Saiyan (obviously) and half like Chichi, so he kinda of actually was their son. Somehow (majikally) he kinda hid Echo away, so the kid had a totally different personality, like two entities in one, I guess, and made the three think that they were a family. So, if you made Echo come back (using majik), he would be a totally different person. Do you understaaaand (Vegeta style)? If not, I honestly don't know how to explain it any better. It's majik for crying out loud, it's not meant to be understood. 3

So, if you are still extremely confused, just think that Echo lives in Gohan's head because Solipilrota did it and stuff. And, if it REALLY MUST make you happy... Gohan... was cuz of *that* (coughs) ((for Ayu Bara the SSJ)) Just use your imagination, please.

You know all my L.A teachers told me to never use that word? The word stuff, that is. It was my favorite word, too. -3- Stupid school teachers crushing your dreams and hopes. Not all of them though. I liked some of them. :D Like my used-to-be Social Studies and Science teacher in 6th grade, Mr. Phelan, or my 3rd grade teacher Mrs. Fox, and Mrs. Gales, my awesome 6th grade L.A teacher. (She never told me not to use stuff... ((She probably should have. My writing wasn't very specific that year. XD))) I like a bunch of teachers I have now, too. Except some are evil. I swear to Kami.

Are you still reading this? … If you are, why? I just wrote a random paragraph about teachers I like.

Disclaimer: Je ne own pas DBZ. (How do you say own in French? Anyone know? Cuz I just started taking it this year.) Oh, I think that means I no own DBZ. I'm such a great student (no I'm not).

Okay. Start reading the story, not about what I would like to talk about. I'm kinda just writing what's on my mind right now. Not the best thing to be doing. I think this author's note took up at least a whole page on Open Office. Ha, that's funny. .3. Okay I'll write now. Maybe.

.

.

.

 **Okay fine. T-T**

'So, do you know how to get us out of here?' Gohan asked Echo. He had just learned that he could hear him if he talked in his head, which was pretty useful and would keep him from sounding like he was having a conversation with himself. 'No.' Was the reply. 'Ugh. Do you have an idea on how to get out of here?' 'No. Will you stop asking me this? It has been going on for the past hour, and is not very amusing. If this is what else you do when you are bored, I would like to not take part of it.' 'Why do you talk like that?' 'Like what? If you don't like this, I can always speak in Latin.' 'Yeah, no thanks.'

Gohan rolled over on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm bored." He groaned. 'So am I. Can we find something amusing to spend our time doing?' 'I'm gonna go ask Solipilrota where we are. If he doesn't answer, I'm gonna have to bug him all day. And that's always funny.' 'How on Earth is that amusing?' 'What, you've never done it before?' 'No, I have never done it before.' 'You're gonna start now.'

Gohan jumped off the bed and walked over to the large double doors. He pushed one open and stepped out into the large hallway. "Hey! Solipilrota! Where are we?" Gohan called, trying to get his attention. Solipilrota appeared in front of him, holding out his wand. "Why do you need to know?" "Well... I kinda wanna go home." "Oh. Well then. I suppose I can tell you, although I don't think you'll like it." "Why...?" Gohan asked, walking behind the wizard as he began to quickly make his way down the hall. He made a sharp right turn and stopped, making Gohan bump into him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Here." He handed him a large glass sphere, which he had pulled out of the cardboard boxes filling the room. He began digging through the boxes again, pulling out another object, this one being a large piece of glass, perfectly flat and square. "Follow me." Solipilrota turned and walked out of the room and back down the hallway, both still holding the glass objects.

When they finally stopped at the end of the large hallway, Solipilrota placed his flat glass object on a table, took the large glass ball from Gohan, and placed it next to it. He took his wand out and tapped it on the glass ball, then on the large glass platform. Color bled into the two objects, and they began floating. The ball began looking like Earth, while the platform began turning a green and blue color, but keep it's original shape. The platform was floating right above the north pole and looked like it could have been seen if you were living there at the moment and looked up.

"So," Solipilrota said, motioning toward the sphere, "this is Earth, obviously." He turned to the large platform. "And this is where we are now." "We're not on Earth?" 'Well, if the platform is where we are now, and it is not on Earth, then you can conclude that we are not on Earth.' Gohan sighed at the young wizard in his head. 'Sh.' 'Why? It's quite boring in here, I have nothing better to do.' 'Can't you make some books or something?' Gohan asked. 'I could, but I can't find my wand.' 'Try the pockets.' Gohan suggested, remembering where he found the wand before.

"No, we are not on Earth. We are-" Solipilrota stopped talking when he realized Gohan was not listening. "Are you two done yet?" He asked, like a parent scolding his two children. "Yes." Gohan said, shutting up Echo, who was still annoying him. Solipilrota looked at him, as if he was determining if he was telling the truth or not, before going back to speaking. "We are on my home platform." "In space." Gohan said, staring at him like he had gone crazy. "You live in space." "Yes."

There was a silence. "Why?" Gohan said, not understanding why at all. "Well, let's see. There is a war going on on Earth between a bunch wizards, my wife died, and I sent my son away to a family who lived in the mountains. Obviously we were not safe on Earth!" Gohan face-palmed. "So, even if you did live in space, why didn't you take Echo with you?" "I wonder if you ever listen to me, honestly." Solipilrota muttered under his breath. "Because, if I were to take Echo with me, I would have had to sign him up to show he was a wizard when he was five, and then he would have been in more trouble."

"But," Gohan groaned. "Why couldn't you just not sign him up?" "Because! Even if I didn't, the government still knows about it! It's only formal to sign them up, so they can become a citizen of the majik community." "So then they don't know you have a son?" "No." "But if they know about him being a wizard when he's five, how do they not know you have a son until he's five?" It was Solipilrota's time to face-palm. "I don't know! Ask the government if you must know!"

There was more silence. "Solipilrota?" "Yes?" "How do you have a son if you're only twenty four?" "Wizards age slower then humans." "How?" "I don't know, I believe it has to do with the majik in our blood. Other than that, I have no clue." "How old are you then, exactly?" "Forty eight, but I still go by the human standards. They are much easier, and I grew up with it." "Oh. So when every two human years go by, one wizard year goes by?" "Yes." "That's cool, I guess." "Mm." Solipilrota answered, lifting the spell he had cast on the objects. Gohan caught the platform as Solipilrota caught the ball as they fell form the air. They walked back to the room in silence, awkwardness forming between the two.

"Since we're not on Earth, does that mean I can't go home?" "You can, you were able to come here, weren't you?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah." "Do you still want to go home?" "A little." Gohan said, surprising himself by not wanting to make the wizard sad. "Okay." Solipilrota said, pulling out his wand. He moved it around in the air for a moment, before casting the spell on Gohan. Gohan felt himself being pulled away. The last thing he saw was Solipilrota waving goodbye, before he was pulled back to Earth. He waved, but realized he was waving at his front door, not the wizard. "Bye..." Gohan sighed, saying the words a little too late.

He opened his front door, walked inside, and was about to shut it when his dad appeared in front of him, holding his two fingers to his forehead. "D- dad!" Gohan yelled. "You came back!" Goku smiled at Gohan. "Well, I had to! I heard you were missing! King Kai told me!" Goku said in his usually cheery mood. "But you're here now! I don't know why they were making such a fuss about you being missing if you were just home." "Well, actually, I wasn't home the whole time." "Well then where were you?" Goku asked, brow furrowing. "Uh-" Gohan was saved from an explanation by the noise of people touching down outside.

The door flew open and Chichi ran inside, saw Gohan standing next to Goku, and stopped in her tracks. "Goku!" She yelled, then ran at him, catching him in a huge hug. Goku returned the hug, then let her go. "Okay, can someone explain what all the fuss was about? It got all the way to King Kai!" "Well, it happened a few hours ago. Gohan and Goten were outside, and doing something, like training, then according to Goten, Gohan fell asleep because he was hurt." The two looked at Gohan, who stared at the now interesting floor. The other Z-Fighters had now crowded into the small entryway.

"So we brought him upstairs, and he slept for a couple hours. I think he woke up around one, or one thirty, then he came downstairs and told me he was hungry..." Gohan slipped upstairs, everyone being distracted by the story. He went into his room, sat down at his desk, and mulled over the past hour or so. "Gohan, I need to talk to you." Piccolo said, making Gohan jump. He swiveled his chair around so he could face the Namekian.

.

.

.

Only to get splashed in the face. He gasped and jumped out of the chair, sprinting to the door. It slammed shut and Piccolo grabbed the back of his shirt. Gohan elbowed him in the stomach, fell over his bed, and rolled underneath it. When Piccolo had recovered form the strong jab, he sighed. "Gohan, come out from under the bed." "No." Gohan said, refusing to move, mainly because he couldn't and also because Piccolo was in the room. "Gohan, I know." There was a silence. "Know what?" The demi-Saiyan asked, not wanting to give up hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

'I think he's talking about your tail, Gohan.' Gohan yelled and jumped. "Oh my gods, Echo! What the Hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" He yelled, before realizing he had said that out loud. "Who are you talking to?" Piccolo asked him, worrying about Gohan's sanity the tiniest bit.

"No one." Gohan replied, smacking his forehead from his stupidity. 'How on Earth was I trying to give you a heart attack? I was just helping.' Echo said. 'I forgot you were here. I thought maybe you stayed back with your dad.' 'And how was I supposed to do that?' Echo asked. 'I'm offended you forgot I existed.' 'I didn't say I forgot you existed, I said I forgot you were here.' Their conversation stopped when they heard a loud creaking sound. 'Where is that coming from?' Echo asked him. 'Why do you think I know?' Gohan replied, looking around.

They both sweat dropped and looked up when they realized Piccolo was lifting up the bed. 'Well, I can assume this is not good.' 'Gee, Echo, what gave you that idea?' 'Morons.' A new voice said. 'Let me handle this.' 'Huh? Who's that? I swear to Dende if Solipilrota did something else and didn't tell me, I am going to find that-' He was cut off as he felt like he was falling. He landed on the ground, lifting up his head and looking around. "What just happened?" He asked, looking around and noticing he was not where he was a few moments ago.

He felt someone helping up, and turned around to see a teen around his age. "Hello, Gohan." He was dressed up in wizard robes like Solipilrota. "I don't believe we've met in person, so I'm assuming you don't know who I am." Gohan recognized the voice. "No, I do. You're Echo. Funny, you look like me, too." Echo grinned. "That's good, you don't have memory loss. You fell from the sky." "I noticed." Gohan groaned. "Where am I?" "I don't know. Probably your head." "So I'm unconscious then?" "I don't think so. There was some guy that looked like you, then he said something, disappeared, and then you fell out of the sky." "Well, that doesn't sound good." "No, it doesn't."

"Hello!" Gohan and Echo jumped as yet another voice showed up. "What the Hell!" Gohan yelled. Another person who looked like Gohan ran up to them. "Can someone tell me where I am?" Gohan and Echo stared at him. "What's he saying?" Gohan asked Echo, who shrugged. "Um. Can you understand me? Cuz I can't understand you and this is turning out to be really awkward for me right now." The boy kept talking in a different language. "Guess not." He said as they stared at him. "Hm. Oh!" He sat down on the floor and began drawing something in the ground. Echo and Gohan looked at each other, before sitting down and looking at the picture.

There was a stick figure and a picture of a crescent moon next to it. Above the picture, it read 'Ki_eg Moon.' The boy pointed to the picture, then back at himself. "I," He kept pointing at himself. "am Moon."He hoped they understood what he was trying to say. "Your name is Moon?" The boy with wizard robes said. "I understood Moon, that's it." He said, putting on a confused face and shrugging his shoulders. The boy wearing a Gi pointed at him. "Moon." Moon grinned. "Ibek!" Gohan sweat dropped again. "Uh..." Moon nodded. "Yes!" "I guess it is." Gohan said.

Gohan blinked, and suddenly he wasn't with Moon and Echo anymore. He was standing in his bedroom with a death grip on Piccolo's neck. He instantly released it, letting the Namekian fall to the floor. Gohan instantly check for a heart beat. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt one. What had just happened? How long had he been gone for? Piccolo woke from unconsciousness with a start, throwing out a punch, and making Gohan jump back. "Piccolo! Are you okay? What just happened?" Piccolo grunted and sat up, glaring at the demi-Saiyan sitting next to him. "Don't play dumb. Your friend just tried to murder me." Gohan stared at him, flabbergasted. "W-what?"

"Look, Gohan," Piccolo started. "I know about your whole tail thing, I'm not stupid, and I honestly don't care about it that much. And what I'm trying to get through your thick head is that your friend just tried to kill me while you were Kami knows where." "I was with Echo, and we met some kid who calls himself Moon, but we can't understand him, and he doesn't seem to understand us." "Where was Echo and Moon?" "Well, they told me they lived in my head, so I guess in my mind, like I was meditating." "You have people who live in your head?" "Yeah, but I'm not crazy, don't worry. They're real people." "No, I believe you. And I'm guess that one of them just tried to kill me." "No, I was with them the whole time." Gohan thought for a moment. "Echo did mention he saw some kid who looked like me, then he disappeared and I fell out of the sky. Do you think that was him?" "Probably. Can you talk to them? Maybe you can ask them if they see him, now that you're yourself." "Sure, give me a minute, though."

'Hey, Echo, do you see that guy anywhere?' Gohan asked Echo, who had some how acquired a book and was reading it. 'No, but I did find my wand.' 'Oh. You sure?' 'Positive.' 'Dammit.' 'What's wrong?' The young wizard inquired him. 'Well, I'm talking to Piccolo, and-' 'I heard.' 'So then why did you ask me what was wrong?' 'Because it seems that it's the polite thing to do.' 'Oh. I gotta go. Can you try to find out what language Moon is speaking, please?' Gohan asked. 'Fine. But when you are done, please help me with it, I've never heard it before, and I'd like some help. It helps to bounce ideas off people instead of yourself.' 'Sure. Now I really got to go. Bye.' 'Good bye.'

Gohan came back to reality. "Echo says he hasn't seen him, and he doesn't know who he is, either. I couldn't find Moon, and honestly if I did try to talk to him, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to understand him anyway." Gohan told Piccolo. "Sorry about almost trying to kill you." "Wasn't your fault." Piccolo stated bluntly. "Oh, um, okay." Gohan said, not knowing how to reply. Gohan exited his room, Piccolo following him, and walked down stairs. Once he reached the base of the stairs, he realized everyone was staring at him. "I'm guessing you forgot you were the center of attention today?" Goku chuckled, and Gohan grinned. "Honestly, I thought you would have been."

'Hey it's your dad!' Echo said loudly, making Gohan turn his attention back to him. 'Well, yeah.' 'You know what's ironic? Really, really ironic?' Echo asked him. 'What?' 'My dad was teaching your dad majik. Isn't that funny?' 'I don't think it's really that ironic if you think about it. I mean he was trying to see if I was the kid he...' Gohan trailed off. 'You know.' He said, unsure of how to phrase the statement. 'Yeah, I know.' Gohan was jerked out of his conversation with Echo by Goku.

"Gohan? Hey Gohan? You with us?" "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just zoned out for a minute." "In the middle of a conversation?" Gohan blinked, realizing his lie wasn't very believable, but he stuck to it. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know why but I've been doing that a lot lately." 'Where the Hell am I!' Gohan jumped at the new voice appearing again, getting strange looks. 'Huh? Where are you?' Gohan asked the voice, trying to find him. 'Hello?' He called, before someone hit him in the back of the head. "Pay attention!" Piccolo said in a stage whisper so Gohan could hear him.

Gohan scowled, but refrained from finding the voice again. "Sorry, Piccolo." He whispered back. Piccolo just grunted in response. "So wait, Gohan, there was a wizard?" "Yeah, why?" Gohan asked, realizing it was because Goku had been trained by Solipilrota. "What was his name?" "Solipilrota, why?" Goku cursed under his breath, and everyone looked at him. "Goku, what's wrong?" "He used to be my teacher, and I remember he wiped out my memory, and obviously, I can't remember why, but I think it was something really important. I gotta find him and make him give my memory back."

'Well this is going to end badly.' Echo said. 'What gave you that idea?' Gohan said to the teen wizard for the second time that day.

And it's over for now!

Hope you enjoyed!

:P I'm not making this long cuz I'm supposed to be playing Minecraft with RandomlyRwar right now :P

I'm busted when she reads this O.O

Okay, bye!

Hope you like the new character Moon, he's turns out to be really awesome!

Just giving you a heads-up.

Oh, and you my juts figure out who the new character (the voice Gohan keeps hearing but no one knows who it is) is in the next chapter, not sure yet. Or maybe you figured it out yet? And RandomlyRwar, if you know who it is, don't say! O.O (You probably do, though.)

Well, I have to go. Hope you enjoyed!

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames will be used to burn Echo's collection of majiked books!

 **Chapter 10: Double Digit Chapter 8D**

I'M BAAACCCKKK!

New chapter up, yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Now that that's stated, does anyone think they know who the character is? Besides RandomlyRwar, she knows EVERYTHING. -Freaked out face- I'm joking... He is mentioned once, the new character, I mean. It's funny, cuz RandomlyRawr is the only person who reviewed (I think? I don't really pay attention ^^) ... XD

She even knows what color Moon's hair is... And I didn't even type that in the last chapter!

Okay writing time... I ramble a lot. Who noticed that?

'So if your dad finds my dad, then something bad is going to happen... Did I get that right?' 'For the hundredth time.' 'Just making sure.' Echo replied, speed reading through a book he had just conjured. 'If we can get there quick enough we could probably warn him.' Gohan told him, leaning against the wall in his kitchen while his friends and family talked. 'Alright... Can you go somewhere where they won't see you then? I could probably teleport us to him, if you want.' 'If it'll get us there before my dad, then fine. But you gotta hurry, they're getting ready to leave.' '

'"They're" as in multiple people?' Echo asked, still speed reading. 'Yeah, my dad, Piccolo, and Vegeta.' 'Oh, okay. Hurry, go to your room.' 'Okay.' Gohan sprinted upstairs and into his room, quietly closing his door. 'Okay, gimme a second.' Echo told him, then began casting the spell. They were soon in Solipilrota's house, appearing almost directly in front of him in what looked like his living room. "Hello." "Hi. You gotta listen to me really quickly and do what we say cuz my dad is coming here and he's gonna be looking for you and he is going to demand his memory back." Gohan took a deep breath after explaining everything very quickly. "Okay." Solipilrota said, pulling out his wand. "When are they going to be here?" "In a few minutes, he needs to find your Ki signature so he can Instant Transmission to you. Why did you erase his memory in the first place?"

"He was watching you." "What?" Gohan exclaimed, staring at him. "When you first got your tail. He was watching you." "Well I'm officially freaked out." Gohan said, sweat-dropping. "Why? I erased his memory." "Yeah, and he's demanding it back!" "So?" "So? He's not gonna stop bugging you for it, plus I think everyone thinks you're evil." This made the older wizard laugh. "Yeah, I'm evil. Rawr." He became serious. "I'll give him a different memory then." Gohan watched him. "What's it going to be of?" "I have absolutely no clue." He said, being honest.

Gohan was about to reply when the sound of people phasing in was heard. He ducked behind the couch, not wanting to have the three wondering why he was there. "Hello Goku." He heard Solipilrota say. "Gimme my memory back!" "Not even a greeting? So much for being formal." The wizard replied to the spiky haired alien. "And fine. Honestly, you could have asked politely." "You erased my memories!" "That's no excuse." He replied, making it a point to annoy him. "Actually, it kinda is." Piccolo commented. Solipilrota rolled his eyes. "Mhm. So, what do you want me to do about it?" "Give me my memories back!" Goku exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"And... If I don't?" "Then I'm gonna force you to!" Solipilrota laughed at him. "Okay, okay, I was just wondering, you don't have to yell. Sheesh." He began casting the spell. When he was done, Goku has a dazed look on, before he shook it off. Solipilrota watched him with a look of amusement on his face and Gohan realized he was trying to keep from laughing. "So... You erased my memory because you thought I wasn't ready for a spell I learned?" "Yep." "That's stupid." "You're stupid." "He has a point." Vegeta commented, smirking at Goku, who was grinning. "Well, okay! Thanks!"

"Yeah..." The wizard watched them with an eyebrow raised. "So are you going to leave now?" "What? Huh? Oh, right! Bye!" Goku grinned at him, while the wizard just watched with a semi bored look on his face. The three phased out. "Well that was a waste of all our time." Gohan came back out from behind the couch. "Yes, yes it was. Oh well, I wanted to let you know, just in case." "I could have handled it." "I said just in case."

"So what's your dad going to do?" "What do you mean?" "What is he going to do when he realizes you aren't at home?" Gohan's face turned into one of surprise, before he instantly phased out.

He phased into the middle of his room, sensing for everyone's Ki.

'Do you think they noticed?' Echo asked him, already on his second book. 'No, I don't think so, but we should probably stay in here for the time being, just in case. If they're planning to ask me where I was, it'll give me a little bit of time to think of an answer before they come up here.' 'That's a good idea.' 'Thanks. What are you reading, anyway?' 'I'm trying to figure out what language Moon is speaking. If I can figure it out, then maybe I could cast a spell so we could understand him.'

Gohan sat down at his desk chair. (Mr. Chair? :D) 'So, do you have any idea as to what it could be?' 'Well, a little.' he paused. 'It might be Anekion, but I'm not totally sure. It's supposed to be called Arcalon by humans.' 'By humans? So it wasn't originally spoken by them?' 'No.' 'Well then who?' 'Well, in a huge amount of myths, it was supposed to be the merpeople, but I can't find any hard facts stating this.' 'Well obviously!' 'Huh?' 'Because merpeople are not supposed to exist!' 'Right... Should I try the spell then?' 'Yeah. We'll see if it works. If it doesn't, well, we'll know a random language.'

Echo lifted his wand and began saying sentences in Latin. His wand glowed blue and cast a cover of blue over them both. After it finished, Echo looked around, getting up from his desk surrounded by books. 'Where did Moon go?'

As if on cue, the new arrival ran in from the distance, screaming something. '- and there's a guy in a room on a bed and I think he tried to kill and he told me to go away and he slammed the door in my face and he had a sword and I don't want to die!' He rambled, before running into Echo, sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

Echo and Gohan both sweat dropped. 'Found him.' Gohan said, grinning a bit. Echo and Moon both got up from the floor. 'Okay. Moon, can you show me where this guy is?' Moon nodded, before stopping and brightening up. 'Hey, you can understand me! That's so awesome! How did you do it? Huh? Huh? Huh?' He jumped up and down like a hyper active puppy.

'I, um, I'm a wizard, so I just cast a spell so we could understand you.' Echo said, utterly surprised by his behavior. 'That's so cool! I wish I was a wizard, but I'm not, so now I'm sad. Well, not really sad, because there are so many things to not be sad about! By the way, who's 'we'?' 'H-how old are you?' 'Hey! I asked you a question first!' He pouted. Echo sighed. ''We' is me and Gohan.' 'Oh, where's Gohan? And I'm sixteen.' 'Well... That's hard to explain.'

Gohan joined into the conversation. 'I'm here.' Moon gasped and spun in a circle. 'You're invisible?' 'No, I'm just... Kami, this is hard to explain.' 'Weren't you going to take us to this guy?' Echo said, trying to steer the conversation back to where they were going. 'Oh yeah! Okay! Follow me!' He ran off into the distance again. Echo followed, catching up soon since he stopped suddenly. 'What's wrong?' 'Can you go first? He scared me.'

'Echo, why don't we just switch places? I kind of want to see this guy.' 'Okay. How do we do this, exactly?' 'I don't really know, but I do know that I just imagine I'm falling and then I'm where you are.' 'Alright, then. I'll try it.' Moon watched. 'What are you guys doing?' His jaw dropped when Echo disappeared in front of him. 'Oh no! Echo's invisible now, too!'

Gohan dropped out of the sky in front of him, landing a bit more gracefully this time, since he knew it was going to happen. 'Whoa!' Moon gaped. 'So you're Gohan?' 'Yeah. And Echo isn't invisible, he's just where I am now.' 'Where's that?' 'In... The real world?' Moon gasped again and looked down at his hands. 'I'm not real!' 'No, you're real, you're just... existing in our minds.' 'What?' 'It's hard to explain. Can we go see him now?' 'Yeah! But you're going first.'

Gohan nodded. 'Alright.' Moon showed him the way the there, talking the whole time about how they all looked alike and how it was confusing and basically anything that popped into his head. They soon reached a door. 'He's in there, but I don't think you should go inside.' 'Well, I want to know who he is, I don't want a lunatic living inside my mind.' Gohan walked closer to the door, Moon looking over his shoulder the whole time, trying to convince him to not open it.

He grabbed the doorknob and instantly jerked his hand back. 'It's really cold!' There was no evidence to show that it was the temperature it was either, so it took him by complete surprise. Ready this time, he grabbed it and twisted it, slowly pushing the door open. 'Hello?' He asked, pushing it open completely. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see any walls or floor. He put one foot in carefully, making sure there was a floor. Once his foot was completely on the ground, he heard someone talking.

'Go away.' 'Who are you?' 'Go. Away!' The voice demanded him again. 'Not until you answer my question.' 'Get out of my room. I don't have to answer any of your stupid questions and you can't make me. Now go away.' 'I really think you should listen to him, Gohan.' Moon said, still hiding behind him. Gohan was silent, trying to think of what to say to get to know this person's identity. 'I know you're still here.' 'I know, but-!' The person in question suddenly appeared from the darkness and shoved him out of the doorway, slamming it shut right after.

'Gohan!' Gohan heard Echo's voice, obviously distressed. 'Your mom is trying to talk to you. I don't know what to say!' Gohan frowned. 'Okay, let's switch back.' Echo fell from the sky next to Moon, while Gohan disappeared.

"Hello? Gohan?" Gohan blinked his eyes to see him mom standing in his doorway. He wasn't sitting at his desk anymore, instead sitting on his bed, cross legged. He looked at her for a second, still trying to get used to be in the real world again. "I- yeah?" "I asked you what you wanted for dinner and you just looked utterly confused. Are you alright?" Gohan realized his mom looked frantic, so he tried to calm her down before she had a panic attack. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Couldn't be better. Heh. Sorry about that, you just usually don't ask what I want for dinner."

She smiled. "Well, it's a special occasion! Your father's back!" "I know, I just didn't expect you to ask me that. Well, I don't really mind, anything's fine, as long as it isn't too much of a pain." "Gohan, I'm cooking for 3 Saiyans. I think I'll be able to manage. Well, I should probably go ask Goku now. I doubt he'd care either, he'll eat anything."

Gohan smiled until she shut the door, then he fell backwards on to his bed. 'Ugh. Echo, what's going on?' he asked when he heard Moon screaming again. 'Well, um, that guy just tried to kill us, I think.' 'What do you mean by 'tried to kill' you?' 'Well, Moon was talking about everything and anything again, and I guess he thought it was annoying, so now there's sort of a sword sticking through the door.' 'That's not good. Are you guys alright?' 'Yeah, I'm fine, although Moon started having a panic attack and he's dragging me away from the door by the arm.' 'Huh. Okay. I wish he wasn't so stubborn, I just want to know his name.'

OKAY, YOU PEOPLE BETTER READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

The only reason I am posting this INCREDIBLY short chapter (It was initially supposed to be way longer, but I didn't want to take any more time to put this message out) is because:

I AM CHANGING THIS STORY.

So that is the reason this update is so short.

And took me ages to put out... I was deciding, alright! -sweat drop-

And I decided to change this story. It's still going to have the same characters and idea, but just further in.

This is only because I feel like I'm not moving forward in the plot... thing because I'm just explaining everything and introducing all the characters.

I have it planned out, too. Surprise, surprise. ^^

Okay, now that you read that, you can yell at me for the short update. I don't mind, I deserve it.

So unless you don't want me to change this story, expect the new update to be something different.


End file.
